Secrets Seal Our Fates
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: Her and her brother have a secret. Their cousin wants to protect them from the life he leads but what happens when one of his pack makes imprints on his cousin. And will the secrets she hides be revealed. Rated M for safety
1. La Push and Painting

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Nikki, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**I really need to stop writing these fan fic's as I am going to find it so hard to keep up with them all.**

**But anyway here's another Paul fan fic that came to me after a dream. I hope it is in the same league as my other Paul story that everyone seems to like.**

**I know I am writing it differently then my other Paul story as that started with an intro to my character Nikki. So I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

**And I bet you're wondering why once again my character is called Nikki, well it's simple really. My name is Nikki and for some reason I find it easier to write if my characters have my name. Don't ask, I am trying to break out of the habit but old habits die hard.**

**So review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I drum my fingers against the steering wheel softly, the snores of my older brother Lucas ringing out around the car. I chuckle softly before reaching over and turning the radio on, I flick through the stations and sigh as I find nothing of interest to listen to and turn on the CD player and press play, the sounds of Metallica bursting through.

"Much better" I comment before looking back out to the road in front of me, my dad's truck waving around on the road in front of us. I sigh and lean back into the seat as I run my left hand through my raven hair. I see the welcome sign for La Push and lean over and start waking my brother. He grumbles and looks over at me.

"We here?" he asks

"We're here" I nod

"When did I fall asleep?" he asks

"About three hundred miles back" I shrug

"Sorry"

"Its fine, we've had a rough couple of weeks?"

"That we have" he nods "But it's time for a new start" he smiles

"I don't see this as new considering we are Quileute and used to live here"

"True" he laughs "But last time we were here you were only six months old"

I shake my head and pull up next to my father's truck. I shut off the car and undo my seatbelt before climbing out of the car. My dad turns and smiles before unlocking the house, I sigh and follow Lucas to the back of my truck and begin helping him unload the boxes, the weight of them being too much for my father to handle. As I carry in some boxes I let my hazel eyes scan the house, the size of it making it seem homey. But the bareness of the walls and floors making it seem foreign as though no one has ever lived here. And from what I remember my dad telling me no one has.

"Nicole Black are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to put them boxes in your room" my brother laughs coming in behind me

"Shut up Lucas" I laugh as I walk to where my father tells me my room is. Out of the two of us kids I got the bigger room, something that my brother doesn't seem to mind but then again he is pretty easy to please.

I place the boxes on the floor before heading back out and over to the truck, I grab some more and continue the task of taking the boxes inside. I place my new load down on the floor in my dad's room and walk back out. I smile at my dad as I see him emptying some of the boxes that are in the kitchen. I see Lucas fall out of the truck bed of my dad's car and laugh.

"You okay Lu" I ask

"Yeah, I didn't see the edge" he laughs

"Well aren't you an idiot" I chuckle

"Oh shut it" he laughs as he gets up off the floor

"Anyway how can your six foot eight body fall out of the truck bed and you still end up on the floor" I ask

"Same way your Five foot eleven self can be annoying" he says passing me

I shake my head, any time we can we make fun out of our heights. We are both taller then our dad who stands at five foot six. I shake my head and shiver slightly as a cold breeze runs over my skin that's exposed.

"Feeling the cold again is something I am still not used to" Lucas says passing me

"Lu don't, we promised no talking about it"

"Sorry" he smiles

"Its okay" I nod and grab some more boxes heading into the house, I place them in the living room and sigh as I stretch my bones. I head into my room and grab one of my jackets ands slip it over my russet skin. I walk out of the room and back outside to the trucks and grab the rest of the boxes.

"The truck beds need closing" I say as I pass Lucas

"Okay"

I head into the kitchen and place the boxes down before smiling at my dad.

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine" he smiles "This everything?"

"Yeah it's everything" I nod "Tomorrow I think we need to go buy some things as these white walls are going to drive me insane"

"I'm meeting with Billy tomorrow so you and Lucas will have to do it"

"Not even back in La Push a day and you are already blowing your kids off to spend the day with your brother" I chuckle

"Sorry, you know"

"You haven't seen him in seventeen and a half years" I smile finishing his sentence "Don't worry dad I was just messing with you"

"You and your jokes" he laughs

"You know me" I grin

"Nikki can you come help me" Lucas calls and I laugh before turning and heading down the corridor to his room

"What's up?" I ask

"Apart from the ceiling" he asks

"Don't get cocky" I chuckle

"Is that straight" he asks pointing to one of his bookcases

"Nope"

He sighs before moving it, he looks at me and I nod before leaving his room and walking into mine. I begin emptying the boxes and setting them on my bed, I look at the dressers and stuff littering my room and begin moving them around, the weight of them not bothering me. I sigh as I get them in the place I want them and begin setting everything in its place. Hoping to make the room seem like the room I left behind in Neah Bay. I smile softly as I think on why we grew up with the Makah tribe instead of here with the Quileute people and the reason is my mother. My father visited the Makah tribe and the minute he laid eyes on my mother he was in love.

I shake my head ridding myself of my thoughts and turn back to the task at hand. I hum to myself softly as I place my things away, throwing my clothes on the un-made bed as I sort them out and get everything in order.

"Tomorrow do you want to go to Forks or maybe Port Angeles and get some things for the house" Lucas says from the doorway

"What like Paint" I chuckle

"Yeah that seems to be a thing we need huh?" he asks laughing

"Just a little" I smirk

"Well I'm calling an early, see you tomorrow sis"

"Night"

He closes my door again and I sigh as I finish placing the last of my clothes in the cupboard. I grab my bed set off the floor and begin making my bed, the tiredness of the last few weeks finally setting in. once my bed is made I drop down and close my eyes, welcome the one thing that has been a stranger to me, sleep.

* * *

"So what colors are you going?" Lucas asks as we walk down the paint isle

"I was thinking, grey and using some of the white which is already on my walls" I smirk

"I don't even want to know why?" he laughs

"You should know" I laugh

He shakes his head and we walk to where the color grey is located, I pick up some swatches and begin looking at them, trying to decide if I like dark or light.

"Is grey even considered a color" A voice asks behind us and I turn to see a guy nearly as tall as Lucas stood looking at us, his russet colored skin standing out in the isle, but then again it doesn't seem strange with me and Lucas stood here.

"Damn cousins you two got big" the person smirks

"Jacob Black" I say a smirk of my own gracing my lips

"Hi Nikki" he says opening his arms

I walk forward and wrap my arms around my younger cousin. He hugs me back tightly and I feel the heat from his body warm mine, as I stand back I look him over and take in his features. In that instant I know what he is but decide to keep my mouth shut.

"We got big, what about you" Lucas asks as he does the man hug thing with Jake

"Eh it seems us Black's are prone to growth spurts. Last time we heard about you two Nikki here wasn't any taller then five foot" he smirks

"What can I say, puberty can be a bitch" I chuckle

"It so can" he laughs "You didn't answer my question, can grey be considered a color"

"Yes it can" I smirk

"Fine" he laughs "So you two back for good?" he asks

"Yeah we're back for good" Lucas smiles "So how is things with you and your dad"

"Good, him and your dad have gone fishing" he chuckles

"Yeah he ditched us" I laugh

"Something tells me he'll be doing that a lot now he's back" Jacob smirks

"Wouldn't surprise me" Lucas laughs

"So you two are painting your rooms?"

"Yeah the white makes it seem as though we're in a hospital"

"Need help" Jacob asks "I don't have anywhere to be till tonight"

"If you want too Jake" I smile

"Sure there's nothing more fun then catching up with my two favorite cousins over painting"

"We'd love help Jake" I smile

He nods and we grab the grey for my room before walking down the isle's and begin choosing the colors for Luca's room as well as some wood for shelves. Once we've grabbed everything we need, we head out both me and Lucas faking that what we are carrying is too much for us.

"I'll follow behind you?" Jake says pointing over to where a Volkswagen rabbit sits

"Okay"

I climb in the driver's seat of the car as Lucas climbs in the passenger seat and start it up.

"Lying to him is going to be hard" Lucas sighs

"If we want to be normal we need to do it" I say looking over at my brother

"I'm surprised he didn't smell us"

"It's been two months, our scents could have changed" I nod

"Let's hope so"

I nod and look back to the road and head home. Once home I pull in the driveway and shut the car and climb out. Jake pulling in next to us, I head to the front door and unlock it as the guys grab the things.

"Huh you're only down the road from us" Jake says setting down the paint in my room

"Well this place is small" I chuckle

"Yeah, which is why everyone knows you guys are here?" Jake laughs "Which reminds me, we're doing a bonfire tomorrow night as kind of a welcoming for you guys"

"Cool what time?" Lucas asks

"About eight" Jake shrugs "I'll come get you guys"

"Sounds fun" I smirk

"You'll enjoy it but a small warning, there is one person Paul who kind of loses his temper a lot. So if he does it tomorrow night try not to think too much of it"

"Eh I'm temperamental anyway so it won't bother me" I chuckle

"Dad told me to tell you guys"

"Well consider us warned" I smirk "So are we going to stand around talking all day or actually get some work done"

"She always this bossy" Jake asks Lucas as we begin moving furniture to the middle of my room

"Yep"

I laugh along with the guys as we cover everything in tarp and get the pain trays and stuff ready. I look over at my brother and cousin and smile knowing that this painting will end up with us all being covered in paint, a gut instinct tells me as much.

* * *

**So a new Paul story**

**No Paul yet but he is in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**And I am going to be doing what I do on Never Say Never which is post lyrics to songs. The songs I post is the song I was listening to when I got the idea for the chapter. Just incase you didn't understand why there are lyrics.**

**And as you can see I am a frequent updater. I always try and get a new chapter out the next day. Unless I'm sick then I don't.**

**

* * *

**

_You - you got a nasty reputation_

_We're in a sticky situation - it's down to me and you_

_So tell me - is it true ... they say there ain't nobody better_

_Well now that we're together_

_Show me what you can do_

_**Bon Jovi – Raise Your Hands**_

_**

* * *

**_

I place my paint brush down on the floor as I look at the walls in Lucas's room. We finished mine a couple of hours again and we decided seeing as we still had time until we lost Jake to whatever it is he was going to do we took on Lucas's room. I look over at the guys and a laugh leaves my lip as I see the paint that Is covering them, it would seem as though my gut instinct was right.

"Last time I checked paint went on the walls" I laugh

"Eh we were looking a bit bland" Jake says making my laughter increase

Jake looks at the time and sighs before looking back at me, seeing as how Lucas has just headed out of the room to do something.

"You've got to go haven't you?" I ask

"Yeah" he nods "It was good catching up with you both though" he smiles pulling me into a hug

"It was good catching up with you too Jake"

"Oh and another thing, please don't go in the forest. Some hikers have been killed by something and I don't want my cousins joining the list of deceased" he sighs

"Don't worry we wont" I smile

"Good" he nods

I grab the paint trays and Jake helps and I walk into the kitchen and place them on the side before following Jake to the front door. As he heads down he turns and looks at me.

"Remember bonfire at eight tomorrow"

"I won't forget" I laugh "And how can I if you're coming to pick us up"

"True" he laughs "See you tomorrow dear cousin"

"Tomorrow"

I watch as he climbs in his car and backs out before heading down the road to where I assume is his house. I sigh and close the door before heading into the kitchen. I jump slightly as I see Lucas cleaning up the things we used whilst painting.

"Where did you go?" I ask

"Bathroom, the paint fumes were making me feel sick"

"Oh"

He nods and I walk over and grab one of the towels we use for drying things and help Lucas. My thoughts trailing off to how I'm going to be able to act normal at tomorrow's bonfire. As something tells me that Uncle Billy is going to tell the legends of the Quileute tribe as he will probably think me and Lucas forgot what they were. Once I'm done drying the paint stuff I put it away and head to my room, I turn on my music before grabbing a book and setting myself on my bed hoping that reading will help me keep my thoughts in check. As I turn to the page I was reading before the move a photograph slips out. I pick it up and sigh; it was a picture of me and my mum, the last picture to ever be taken.

I lean over and place it on my dresser before placing the book on the floor, the interest to read now gone. As I lay looking at the freshly painted ceiling I hear a wolf howl in the distance and sigh.

_This is going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

The next morning I climb out of bed and sigh as I stretch out my bones and head out of my room to the kitchen, I stop just outside of it as I hear two male voices. I shake my head as I step inside.

"You two gossip worse then a pair of teenagers"

"Nice to see you two kitty kat"

"Uncle Billy" I whine "Do you have to call me that" I say as I hug him

"Yes it was your nickname when you were little as you had a big interest in cats" he smirks

"I hate you" I mumble as I grab something to eat

"No you don't" he laughs "So are you and Lucas coming to the bonfire that's happening in a couple of hours"

"Couple of hours?" I ask

"It's nearly five" my dad laughs "You and Lucas are hard to wake up"

"Wow we must have been tired" I muse

"Yeah" he nods "So are you going"

"Yep" I say popping my 'p' "And Jake warned us about Paul I think he said he was called and to not go in the forest"

"Good" Uncle Billy nods and returns to his conversation with my dad

I lean against the counter and look the two over, Uncle Billy sat in his wheelchair, and his graying hair pulled into a ponytail while a cowboy hat sits atop of his head. My hazel eyes flick over to my father and I see the small resemblances between the brothers and smile. Out of us kids only Lucas looks like dad, all my looks I inherited off my mother, a small fact that makes me hate looking in the mirror daily.

"You okay Kitty Kat"

"Just thinking" I smile

"About what" my dad asks curiously

"Nothing of interest" I chuckle "I'm going to get dressed"

The men nod and I sigh as I head back to my room, I switch my direction and head into Lucas's room to see him sprawled over the bed, his face buried in his pillow. I chuckle softly before walking over and placing my hand on his back before running a finger down his spine, the simple gesture waking him up instantly.

"Come on it's nearly five"

"In the afternoon" he asks groggily

"In the afternoon" I say before heading out of his room and over to mine.

I close the door and sigh as I look down at my arms to see that I fell asleep with paint still covering my body. I chuckle and grab my towels off the floor and head into the bathroom I share with Lucas and lock the door leading to his room and turn on the shower. I look in the mirror and groan as I see the girl staring back at me and go about the task of cleaning the paint off my face before running a brush through my hair ridding myself of the knots.

Once my hair is how I like it I strip off my clothes and throw them in my hamper before climbing in the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe my sore body, my headache becoming a dull throb that I will have to deal with before leaving for the bonfire. After doing all the necessary business in the shower I climb out and wrap a towel around my body and begin the task of drying my long hair. Once dried I throw it up in a loose ponytail and unlock the door to Lucas's room before walking in my room shutting the door behind me, I head over to my closet and begin rummaging around for some clothes.

After getting dressed in some clothes that should keep me warm I slip on my jewelry and grab my phone walking out of my room and to the kitchen. I see that Uncle Billy Is still here but he is now joined by Jake.

"Hey Jake" I smile

"hey" he says hugging me "I came to see if you and Lu want to meet the guys before the bonfire, that way you're not uncomfortable"

"Sure" I nod just as Lucas walks into the kitchen

"You game?" Jake asks him

"Sure"

We say goodbye to the parents and head out to Jake's car, I climb in the back and lean my head against the seat as Lucas and Jake talk about cars on the journey to wherever Jake is taking us. We pull up outside a house and I see a bunch of guys messing around outside, all of them tall and muscular. I look over one of them and see a mean look on his face and raise an eyebrow but decide against asking any questions.

"Oh don't stare at Emily" Jake says before we climb out "She was attacked by a bear and she has scars running down the right side of her face"

"I don't believe in staring Jake" I chuckle

"Just letting you know" he smiles

"You know you've done nothing but warn us" Lucas laughs

"So I noticed" Jake says climbing out of the car

I follow suit and stand next to him as the guys look up at me, my eyes meet with those of the mean looking guy and I feel my whole world tip upside down. The mean guy's face shows signs of shock before switching back to anger and he runs off into the forest.

"Well someone needs their attitude adjusting" I joke

"That was Paul" Jake sighs

"Awesome" I nod

Lucas walks over laying a hand on my shoulder and I smile weakly before looking back over at everyone as Jake introduces them. All of them seeming to be nice people but all my thoughts revolve around Paul.

"Welcome to La Push" A woman who I assume to be Emily says before hugging me gently

"Thank you" I smile

She hugs Lucas and I shake my head as my eyes quickly look over her scars before I look away deciding that even with them she is a very beautiful person. I sit next to Jake and start a conversation with a boy named Seth, who in my opinion seems to idolize Jake.

"So how come you moved back here?" A guy named Embry asks sitting next to Seth

"My dad missed his home town so he up rooted us and brought us here" I shrug

"Where did you used to live?" Emily asks softly

"Near Canada" Lucas says "Our mom was from the Makah tribe so we lived with one of the small tribes up there"

"Oh nice" Emily smiles and I look at her curiously "Yes Nikki I am part of the Makah tribe" she laughs

"Sorry"

"Its fine" she smiles

I look to the side as Sam walks out of the woods with Paul following him, Paul's eyes set firmly on me before he looks away and begins a conversation with Jared. The two of them talking too quite for me to hear, I sigh and look back to Jake before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So do you remember the legends?" Jake asks me

"Nope" I lie

"Well I know dad will love telling you them again" he chuckles

"Of course" I smirk

We all sit around talking and I meet a girl called Kim who is Jared's girlfriend, she seems shy but once she's with Jared she is a total different person. At the moment I am talking with Leah Clearwater and everyone keeps glancing at us.

"Okay the stares are getting annoying" I sigh

"Come on"

leah stands up and helps me before walking off towards the beach, I follow her and take in the beach, we stop in the middle and I see the place where the bonfire will be later and sit on the sand next to Leah.

"So how come everyone was staring" I ask

"I don't normally associate with people. I am a bitch and I hate everyone"

"So why talk to me?" I ask

"You seem different" she sighs "As though you've been through so much trouble in your life and wont judge me for who I am"

"I don't believe in judging people Leah" I say laying a hand on top of hers "But know this if you ever want someone to rant to I'm here"

"Thanks Nikki" she smiles something that seems foreign on her face but who am I to judge when I don't know her that well

"If you don't mind me asking, I saw the looks you gave Sam"

"And you want to know why" she asks cutting me off

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I sigh looking out at the water

"I used to date Sam. I thought I'd found my happily ever after. So when we were engaged I wanted him to meet my cousin Emily. She's the one he is with now. Well when she saw her that was it, I didn't matter anymore and all that mattered was her" she sighs

"So he broke your heart and now shamelessly flirts with Emily in front of you. What a bastard" I growl

"I knew I'd like you" she laughs

I smirk and I see the bonfire get lit in the distance and Uncle Billy be pushed onto the sand in his wheelchair by my father.

"Come on the bonfire is starting"

I stand up and brush the sand off my jeans and follow Leah over to the bonfire, we sit down on a log and continue our conversations, the two of us trying to find out as much as we can about each other without hitting a personal topic.

"Making friends Leah" An old woman says as she stands in front of us

"Hi Mum" Leah smiles "This is Jake's cousin Nikki"

"Hi Ma'am" I say politely

"Wow one of the blacks has manners" the old woman smiles "Call me Sue darling"

"Okay" I chuckle

She smiles and walks off and I look up as the others come near and see Paul walking towards me for before sitting down on the log next to me. I look away from him and back to Leah who is smirking. I push her lightly and she laughs before looking over to my Uncle.

* * *

**I know I made Leah out of character but I decided she needed a friend.**

**So I hated this chapter but I hate everything to do with my writing lately so I hope you guys like it.**

**Nikki's bonfire outfit Is linked on my profile.**


	3. Tease

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Also let me know what you think Nikki and Lucas's secret is.**

* * *

_I am a Liar _

_I am no model figure _

_I am a Monster _

_And I am ashamed _

_Call me the Devil _

_My name's what you prefer _

_I come on shameless _

_But I am ashamed _

_I am ashamed_

_**Monsters & Liars – Escape The Fate**_

* * *

After Uncle Billy tells the tribe legends we all break off into little groups, some of us laughing, some of us talking between ourselves, and then there is me sitting on the beach away from the bonfire looking out at the sea. The calmness of it surrounding me in a calmness that makes me smile, I sense someone sitting next to me and look over to see Paul sat on the sand next to me.

"Hey" he nods

"Hey, so have you finished glaring at me" I smirk

"Sorry about that" he sighs

"All is forgiven" I chuckle "I'll forget it ever happened"

"Paul" he says holding out a hand

"Nikki" I smirk placing mine in his hands, the warmth of it causing electricity to run over my skin

"So not enjoying the bonfire" he asks pointing behind us

"It's not that I'm not enjoying it, it's just I don't like being around that many people quickly" I shrug

"So you don't like being thrown into meeting people" he asks

"Pretty much" I chuckle

"I'll keep that in mind for next time" he smirks

"What makes you think there is a next time" I ask looking at him from the corner of my eye

"I'm pretty sure there will be a next time"

"Well someone is over confident"

"Do I have a reason not to be?" he asks

"Well considering you think I will see you again when I have only just met you" I smirk

"A man has to dream" he laughs

"You are something else" I chuckle

"Is that a bad thing" he says looking over at me

"Depends" I shrug

"On what"

"I don't know you that well so when I know you better I will decide"

"Look there you go with the next time thing, and you thought I was planning ahead"

"Oh shut it"

"Nik"

I look up and see my brother standing over me, i stand up and smile.

"What's up Lu?" I ask

"We need to get home"

"Okay" I nod I turn back to look at Paul and smirk

"See you around"

"See ya"

I shake my head and chuckle and walk back over to the bonfire with Lucas, the two of us waiting on dad to finish talking. As we climb in dad's truck I look out the window and see Paul looking at me.

"He is defiantly your type" Lucas laughs

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I was talking to Leah and she gave me a run down of Paul. He is a temperamental, volatile person and is known as a bad boy" Lu shrugs "But watch yourself Nik, he is a player"

"Don't worry; I'm not looking for a relationship"

"You say that now" Lucas sighs

"Brother Dearest, don't worry I'll play safe"

He nods and I chuckle thinking on how protective my brother is, something tells me that even though I can handle myself he will always be there kicking any guy's ass that pisses me off or hurts me. The rest of the drive is silent, all three of us lost in our own thoughts, all of mine revolving around Paul. I groan softly as I think on the sexual tension that was building between us just from a small conversation, Lucas was right Paul is my type, normally I would date a guy like him, sleep with him and then leave him. So yeah I was known as a player and tease, a small fact that my brother and dad don't know, well I think Lucas doesn't know but with him I can never be too sure.

We pull up to the house and I climb out of the car and lean against the porch rail as I await my dad to unlock the house.

"So did you two enjoy yourselves?" my dad asks

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun" I smile

"Leah is a cutie" Lucas smirks

"Someone has a crush" I chuckle

"Shut it" he growls pushing my shoulder

"I saw you becoming friendly with her" My dad smirks unlocking the door

"Well normally al my friends are guys so I needed a girl friend" I shrug "plus Leah is cool"

"You two are weird" dad laughs "Night kids"

"Night" we chorus as we head into the living room

"God tonight was hard" Lucas sighs

"Tell me about" I say sitting on the couch opposite him

"How long are going to lie to people Nik"

"As long as we need to Lu, we want to be normal and if lying helps us get that normality then that is what we are going to do" I shrug

"As long as this is the right choice"

"Do you see it as the bad one?" I ask

"No I don't" he sighs "I just don't like lying you know that"

"One day will be the right time to tell someone, but that isn't now"

He nods and I sigh as I lean over and hug him before wishing him goodnight, I head to my room and close the door before stripping off my clothes and get changed into a baggy shirt. As I climb under the covers I hear wolves howling again and growl as I cover my head with my pillow and close my eyes hoping to at least get some sleep so I can wake up early enough tomorrow.

* * *

As I slip on my sneakers and grab my ipod I walk into the kitchen and smile at my dad.

"I'm heading for a run"

He nods and goes back to reading the newspaper, I shake my head and head outside and begin warming up before turning on my ipod slipping the earphones in my ear. I take off in steady run, my breathing slow and controlled as I listen to the beat of the music my heart beating to the sound. I run past a house and chuckle as I see who is stood outside and come to a stop.

"Morning Nik" Leah says waving slightly

"Morning" I say walking towards her, Paul smirking as he looks at me

"So what are you up to?" Jake asks

"Running, I like staying in shape" I shrug

"So you just decided to take a run" Paul asks

"Yeah pretty much, seeing as how I think dad is planning another fishing trip with Uncle Billy" I chuckle

"And what about Lu"

"Sleeping, as usual, he'll wake up around dinner time"

"Typical male" Leah laughs

"Pretty much" I chuckle "So why are you guys outside"

"Just hanging out" Jake shrugs and I can tell he is hiding something

"Huh" I shrug "Well anyway I'm going to get back to my run"

"Want company" Paul asks

"Can you keep up" I smirk

"Oh trust me baby I can"

"Sure" I smirk and turn around starting my run off again

I hear footsteps behind me and laugh as Paul jogs up next to me, a smirk on his face.

"This as fast as you can go" he asks

"No, I'm just running steady first" I shrug

I watch him as he runs ahead of me at full speed before opening the cage inside of me a fraction and feel the adrenaline fill me up and I take off in a run, easily passing Paul who stops in shock. I slow down and turn to him a smirk on my face.

"Come on baby, you don't like the speed" I smirk

"How can you run that fast" he asks jogging over to me

"Like I said, I like staying in shape" I shrug

"Hmm the speed is something I like" he smirks

"Oh trust me baby, you couldn't handle me"

"You sure about that" he asks coming to a stop in front of me

I walk forward and press myself against him before leaning up and placing a soft kiss to his lips, I hear him groan and smirk before turning and running off. I hear him growl behind me and laugh as I turn and run down another street, the emptiness behind me letting me know that I have gotten under Paul's skin.

"Men are so easy" I whisper

* * *

**I know it's short but I've got homework to do so I couldn't write anymore.**

**And I know I've made Nikki out to be quite the flirt and I think in a way I've made Paul out of character, I don't really know. Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Also Nikki's outfit is linked on my profile**


	4. Imprint

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**

* * *

**

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away _

_You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway. _

_It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one _

_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

_**If I Never see your face again – Rihanna & Maroon 5**_

_**

* * *

**_

I finish up my run and smirk as I walk back to my house, thoughts of how easy I teased Paul run through my mind. I didn't do it to be a tease; I just wanted to know if he truly was a player and would play right into my challenge, something which he did. That fact alone make's me weary about getting to know him. I shake my head and divert my feet heading in the direction of a diner I saw earlier, my stomach growling letting me know it approves with my decision to eat.

I find the diner and walk in, I laugh silently as I see Leah arguing with someone near the counter and walk over and rest my elbows against it as I await someone.

"Hey Nik" Leah says as she stands next to me, her arguing now ended

"Hey Lee"

"So I have to say, you are one cool chick for teasing Paul like you did"

"I heard he was a player so I wanted to know how bad of one he was"

"Well let's just say I think he is still pouting about it" she laughs

"Serves him right" I shrug

"Well if he is pissy when I hang with him later it is your ass I'm kicking"

"Fair deal" I chuckle

I smile at the guy as I place my order and sigh resting my head against my arms, my eyes closing from the lack of sleep.

"Nik have you been sleeping?" Leah asks making me crack my eyes open and look at her

"Not that well" I sigh "I think it's to do with the move here and all that"

"So you'll settle soon then?" she asks a weird look in her eyes

"Yeah, I always do" I smile

She shakes her head and grabs my plate from one of the waiters and grabs my arm lightly pulling me over to a booth and pushing me inside of it gently. My eyes look over to the door as the bell jingles and I see Paul walk in, his eyes meets mine and he glares playfully which makes me chuckle.

"You are a tease" Paul says as he sits in the booth opposite me

"Maybe I am" I shrug "But you can not deny that you liked it"

"You've got me there" he laughs "So you've come to bother Leah then" Paul points over to where Leah is serving a customer

"No as I didn't even know she worked here" I yawn

"Have you been sleeping" Paul asks me generally concerned

"Ask Leah, I answered that question for her five minutes ago"

Paul growls softly before walking over to Leah, my hazel eyes follow his movements as I begin eating my fries slowly. After Leah and Paul finish talking, Paul heads back to me a weird look edged on his face.

"So do you want to tell me what is really stopping you from sleeping at night" he asks

"Since when did you care?"

"Since you became my friend" he shrugs

"Hmm I don't remember saying we were friends Paul"

"Well I did so shut up and answer the question"

"The animals around here to learn when to shut up" I shrug and begin eating my cheeseburger

If I'd have been paying attention I'd have seen Paul's eyes fill with regret before leaving his eyes as fast as the emotion appeared. I sigh and push my plate away after eating half and look up at Paul to see his displeasure.

"Not hungry" he asks

"Not really" I shrug "I don't each that much anymore"

In honesty I didn't want to show my true appetite

"Come on" Paul says getting out of the booth, I stare at him and raise an eyebrow as he throws some money down and holds his hands out.

"I don't bite" he laughs

I shake my head and place my smaller hand in his, the heat from his hand causing electric currents to run over my skin once again. He grips onto my hand tightly, but not too tight, as we walk out of the diner both of us saying bye to Leah as we go. Paul leads me over to a truck and opens the passenger door before helping me climb inside. I sigh and lean my head back against the seat as he climbs in the driver's seat.

"Tired" Paul jokes

"A little" I shrug "So where are you taking me"

"Home" he sighs as he starts the car "Then we are going to get to know each other"

"Oh really" I smirk

"Yep"

"You know, you are quite the demanding person" I say rolling my eyes over to look at him

"What can I say, I like being in control"

"Can you say anything that isn't anywhere near perverted?" I ask

"Not really"

He pulls into my driveway and look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I know where you live, as some of the guys that you met at the bonfire helped paint the house"

"Oh" I chuckle

He laughs and shuts off the car and I undo my seatbelt and climb out of the passenger seat. I see Paul looking at my truck and smirk.

"See something you like?" I ask

"Who's is this?" he asks pointing at my truck

"Mine"

"Wow" he breathes

"Are you finished eye fucking my car" I chuckle

Paul growls and shakes his head making me chuckle "Down boy" I smirk

"You are evil" he laughs

"Sure I am"

I walk forward and try to move the handle and see that it's locked, I reach down and grab the spare key from the pot and unlock the door and sigh as the smell of cookies fills my nose. I think Lucas must have been bored and started baking, something that makes me wonder if he actually has a man card.

"Who baked" Paul asks, his breathe hitting my ear

"My brother" I shrug

"Your brother bakes" Paul asks chuckling slightly

"Don't worry; I sometimes wonder if he has a man card at all"

Paul laughs and I shake my head chuckling as I walk into the kitchen, I see the plate of cookies and grab one before offering the plate to Paul. He grabs a few making me laugh as I walk to my room and open the door, Paul following behind me like some lost puppy. I walk into my room and drop down on my bed as Paul shuts my door.

"I take it you like grey" Paul chuckles

"Yep" I say popping my 'p'

If id looked I'd have seen a look of love pass through his eyes as he looks over at me. I move positions on the bed and tap the empty spot next to me and he walks over sitting down.

"So you wanted to get to know each other" I yawn "Talk"

"So apart from being Jacob's cousin, your brother is on the verge of losing his man card; you are quite the tease and like the color grey. What else do I need to know about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's play twenty questions"

"Okay"

I roll onto my back and begin answering Paul's questions, I smile softly as I find out we have a lot in common from our love of Rock music and cars to the fact that we hate people who choose others to fight their own battles. During the whole talk from Paul I somehow found myself laid in his side with my head resting on his shoulder, causing my head to move each time he laughed.

"I hate you" I mumble

"What for now?" he asks

"Your warmth" I mumble

"Some of us around here have it" he shrugs causing me to whimper as my head moves uncomfortably "Sorry" he mumbles

"So does the warmth work alongside the growth spurts" I ask trying to seem curious

"Yeah" he sighs

"You don't seem happy about it" I say turning my head to look up at him

"It's not that I'm unhappy, I just wish I had a different life that's all"

"Don't we all" I mumble as I move my head back

Paul begins running his hand through my hair causing my eyes to droop and sleep to crawl upon me slowly. I hear Paul mumble something into my hair but ignore it as I close my eyes and fall asleep, Paul's warmth surrounding me.

* * *

_Paul's Pov_

I look down at Nikki to see her asleep and find myself smiling as the sounds of her steady heartbeat reaches my ear. If someone had told me last week that I would imprint on Jacob's cousin I probably would have punched them, but now as I hold her in my arms as she sleeps I can't help but wonder what I did to get her.

I sigh softly as I begin thinking on how the Quileute spirits would have blessed me with someone like Nikki knowing that I could harm her at any given moment thanks to my bad temper. I shake my head and promise myself that I wouldn't harm Nikki, well not intentionally.

I climb out from under Nikki and place her head softly on the pillow as I cover her in blankets and head out of her house to patrol with Leah. As I phase I see Leah laughing.

_I love your Imprint, as seriously I have never seen someone tease you like that_

_Leah_ I growl

_Sorry_ she laughs _but seriously you got an awesome imprint_

_Yeah sure, can we just get on with the patrol?_

_Sure Mr Grump_ Leah laughs and I growl before ignoring her as I begin running the boundary line.

* * *

**I like this chapter I lot more then the last one. It's a bit short I know but I am Ill so I didn't have the concentration to write more.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. The Past

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Okay so far the guesses on Nikki's secret have been, these actually made me laugh.**

**She's Anorexic – Arielmermaid – Nope not anywhere near the secret.**

**She's a secret Vampire – Again from ArielMermaid – And again it's not the secret**

**They have powers, kind of like witches – ladyMiraculousNight – Nope not the secret.**

**So come on people keep guessing, I'm loving the ideas you are all coming up with.**

**Also I made Lucas younger then Nikki by a year, it works better for the story. And this is after Breaking Dawn, and Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee, so there is no Cullen's and no split packs. So Sam is still the Alpha**

**

* * *

**

_And maybe someday_

_We'll figure all this out_

_Try to put an end to all our doubt_

_Try to find a way to make things better now and_

_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_

_We'll be better off somehow_

_Someday_

_Someday – Rob Thomas_

_

* * *

_

I wake up to an empty bed and find myself sighing as my pull myself from the bed and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and instead of feeling repulsed at the person that stares back at me I find myself smiling. The twinkle in my eyes making me smirk, I shake my head as my thoughts travel to Paul and the way I felt when I fell asleep in his arms. Safe, loved and welcome.

I shake my head again as I turn on the water and cup it in my hands before splashing the water against my face. I jump slightly as a wolf howl breaks through the quietness of the house and curse the wolf who is making the noise. I turn off the water and head to the door that connects it to Lucas's room and push the door open slightly and smile softly as I see his sleeping figure. His feet hanging over the edge of the bed and his television remote lay abandoned on his stomach. I walk into the room and grab the remote turning the TV off before grabbing a cover and placing it over my younger brother, I lean down and press a small kiss to his forehead before leaving back out the door shutting it quietly behind me.

I walk down the corridor and open my dad's door and poke my head inside to see him asleep much like Lucas and shake my head, a silent chuckle leaving my lips as I go through the routine I just did with Lucas. Once my dad is covered I head out of his door and shut it behind me before continuing towards the kitchen, the moonlight shinning through the kitchen window causing everything to have a silver shine to it, a factor that makes me smile. I turn on the coffee machine and grab a mug from the cupboard before leaning against the counter, my eyes looking out the kitchen window as I begin thinking on my life.

Ever since I was fifteen I was hit with a responsibility that I didn't want, I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to do what I was forced to do. And what happened eight weeks ago cemented the fact that every responsibility you are hit with has a bad outcome. I shake my head as I begin thinking of my mum, how she would always hug me when I was angry and simply calm me down. She was always the person I went to, she knew all of my secrets and she never judged me, and for that she was my rock. My backbone and my support system when I needed her the most, my dad came in a close second. To begin with I kept him in the dark about what I was doing, the only people who knew where Lucas and my mum, Lucas knew because he had the same responsibility I did. But once we told him what was happening, he became a support system for us both.

I shake my head as the coffee machine finishes brewing and pour myself a cup of coffee. I look over at the time to see it's just gone four in the morning and shake my head knowing that if I keep following in the pattern I had eight weeks ago, there is no way in hell I am going to sleep properly. I finish making my drink and walk to the front door slipping outside silently and sit down on the porch swing, the humid breeze blowing hits my skin causing goose bumps to rise from the change in temperature.

I place my coffee down on the floor away from the swing so I don't knock it and lean back in the swing as I listen to the sounds of La Push, the birds silent, the trees blowing causing a silent lullaby. I hear footsteps and turn my head to see a figure walking towards me, I narrow my eyes to see if I can see the figure better but sigh as I cant. The person chuckles before speeding up there walking and entering my line of sight, I smirk as I see my younger cousin walk over to me.

"Hey Jake" I smile

"Hey" he says hugging me gently before sitting down next to me

"What are you doing up?" I ask

"I could ask you the same question" he shrugs

I chuckle and lean over grabbing my coffee cup before settling back into the swing "Couldn't sleep. Well I woke up and now I cant sleep again"

"What woke you up?" Jake asks "And why are you having trouble sleeping"

"I woke myself up" I say before taking a swig of my coffee "And who told you I was having sleeping problems"

"Well that was stupid. And Leah told me, she was concerned about you. Which in it's self I find weird"

"You need to leave Leah alone; she isn't as bad as you think. And I'll be fine I just need to get used to living here and it doesn't help that there is always a wolf howling"

"Leah is different with you then she is with us Nik" Jake sighs "And the wolves around here have a habit of howling a lot, you'll need to ignore it"

"Well she needs a friend, as do I so if you annoy her when you're around me, I don't care if you are my younger cousin I will kick your ass" I chuckle "And I'm sure I'll get used to the wolves"

"You kicking my ass is something I'd like to see"

"Don't test me" I smile

"Get some sleep Nik Nak" Jake says hugging me before standing up

"You too" I smile

"I'll try"

I smile and he runs off into the early morning darkness and I sigh and continuing drinking my coffee as I let my thoughts trail off to the memories off the past. The Past, just thinking about it makes me want to curl into a ball and cry, but I'm stronger then that and I don't want to open that can of worms again. I was there once and I don't want to go back to it, knowing that if I do I don't know if I will be able to move on a second time.

After finishing my coffee I stand up and head into the house, I place my cup in the sink and look over at the time to see I've been sat outside for two hours, I shake my head and walk back to my room and decide to grab a shower before my brother wakes up, as there is no way I'm in the mood to fight with him over the bathroom today. I grab some clean clothes and lay them on my bed before heading into the bathroom, I lock Lucas's door and turn on the shower before grabbing a brush off the counter and run it through my hair before stripping off my clothes and throw them in the hamper. I climb in the shower and sigh in appreciation as the hot water hits my tense muscles soothing them.

After doing my business in the shower I climb out and grab a towel off the rail and wrap it around my body before unlocking the door to Lu's room and head into mine, locking the door behind me. I sigh and get changed into some clothes before drying my hair, once changed and my shoes are slipped on I unlock the door to the bathroom and open it, I look around the door slowly to make sure Lucas isn't in there, when I see he isn't I walk over and brush my hair and decide to let it air dry. I place on a little eyeliner before heading back out of my room, I look at the clock in the kitchen to see it's only half seven and sigh.

"I am going to be so tired later" I mumble

A knock comes to the door and I walk over to it pulling it open, I raise an eyebrow as I see Paul stood on the other side, a pair of cut offs hanging off his lips and no shirt on. I snap my eyes to his after checking him out to see him smirking.

"Like what you see baby" he smirks

"Maybe" I smirk

He laughs and leans against the doorway "Jake told me that you were awake at like four so I wanted to come over and see how you were"

"Wishing I had a normal sleeping pattern" I sigh pushing him out of the doorway so I can step out of the door

"Let me guess, your sleep yesterday after our talk was the best one you've had?" he asks as we begin walking

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" I shrug

"Jake also told me you hate the wolves" he chuckles

"No I like wolves, just don't like the constant howling that either wakes me up or stops me from sleeping" I say turning to look at him

"You like wolves huh?" he asks

"Yep" I say popping the P "Must be the Quileute blood in me"

He laughs and I chuckle as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and we begin walking in the direction to the diner we were at yesterday. We head inside as we reach it and I smile at Leah, who smiles back before motioning to a booth.

"You really are on Leah's good side" Paul mumbles

"So I've been told" I chuckle

"She doesn't like many people so count yourself lucky"

"Why should I count myself lucky?" I ask confused

"Because I have a habit of bitching at everyone" Leah says walking over

"Eh if you bitched at me, I'd bitch at ya back" I laugh

"Considering the stories your brother told us of your temper I don't doubt that"

"Oh god, what as Lucas been saying" I groan

"Oh you know that your last ex landed in hospital with two black eyes, all of his ribs broken, a broken cheekbone, dislocated jaw and bruises covering most of his body after you found him cheating on you"

"My brother and his big mouth" I groan

"Is it true?" Paul asks

I nod and Leah and Paul stare at me with wide eyes, and I blush before looking down. Paul's chuckle breaks the silence and I look up to see him shaking his head.

"Remind me not to piss you off" he chuckles

"I'll make a note of it" I smirk

We all laugh and order breakfast, I get a disproving look from Paul as I just order toast, I just shrug and tell him I don't each much. A lie I don't think he buys but its better he doesn't know the truth. I also order a coffee, telling Paul I need to stay awake which caused him to make a perverted joke about falling asleep on him. I swear this guy is the biggest pervert I have ever met.

"Oh I'm sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday. I bet you felt uncomfortable"

"No Nik I didn't feel uncomfortable" Paul smiles "Not at all"

"You are something else, do you know that" I smile

"So I've been told" he smirks

I shake my head as I thank Leah as she hands me my coffee and Paul his, she walks away and tells us that our food will be a couple of minutes. I look around the diner and see some pale faces mixed in with the russet skin coloured people of La Push. I sigh and place a strand of hair behind my ear before turning back to look at Paul to see his eyes set intently on his coffee cup as though he is having an internal battle.

"Frown any deeper and you'll have permanent frown lines" I chuckle

"Sorry" he murmurs

"Your apologizing for frowning?" I ask slightly confused

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Your such a weirdo" I laugh

He goes to say something but Leah walks over with our food, I thank her and begin buttering my toast, my stomach begging for more food but I ignore it and eat the toast. I stare slightly wide eyed as Paul practically inhales his breakfast.

"I'm hungry" he shrugs

"Pig" I laugh

"Maybe so" he smiles "After this we are going to see Emily"

"Do you plan on having control over every aspect of my life?" I ask

"No" he smiles "But I know Emily has been dying to see you since the bonfire"

"I didn't mean my sentence in a bad way Paul. And I'd like to see Emily again, she seems somewhat nice"

I glance to Leah and see her smirking as she picks up the hidden meaning of my words. I don't really bond with people that are involved in the hurting of my friends, and I count Leah as a friend, even if I haven't known her that long. Paul however, I don't really know if he fits under the friend category but we'll wait and see.

After eating and arguing with Paul over the paying of it, we head off to Emily's. I sigh at the length of the walk and turn to look at Paul.

"What?" he asks raising an eyebrow

"Give me a piggy back ride" I smile innocently

"Fine" he sighs dramatically before squatting down in front of me.

I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck and yelp out as he stands up, Paul chuckles before grabbing my thighs and holds the securely as we walk. I breathe in Paul's scent and smile as it begins to relax me.

"You never did tell me how old you were" Paul comments randomly

"Neither did you" I laugh

"I'm twenty one next week. Now your turn"

"I'm twenty in two and a half months" I say resting my chin on my arm "So that makes you older then me"

"Are you older then Lucas" he asks

"Yeah, Lucas is only eighteen"

"You both look older" Paul muses

"So do you, you look twenty five"

"Are you calling me old Miss Black?"

"Maybe Mr. Walker"

Paul laughs again and I smile, for some reason I like Paul's laugh, it's deep and masculine but at the same time it's something else, something that I can't seem to pinpoint. We come up to a cottage and I hear loud voices and chuckle as Paul heads to the door, he wipes his feet and walks in with me still on his back.

"Being lazy there dear cousin" Jacob says as he spots me on Paul's back

"Hey he practically dragged me here, so I had to use him" I smirk as Jake helps me off Paul's back

"Nice to see you again Nikki" Emily says as she hugs me

"Like wise" I say hugging her back

I pull out of the hug and sit at the table next to Paul and strike up a conversation with Jake and Embry, conversation with all of these guys come so easily and it makes me feel at home. Something I have missed.

"So I heard you skipped out on college Nik Nak" Jake says eating his seventh muffin as I nibble at my second

"I couldn't be bothered going" I shrug "Plus I was hardly in school so I knew it would be the same with college"

Jake nods and we change conversation again, being around these guys you kind of need to make sure you are paying attention as they can change topics faster then anything else. I shake my head as Paul wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean back into his arms as I continue my conversation. As his heat warms my body my mind screams something at me, something that makes me want to run out the door and never look back.

I'm falling for Paul. And I'm falling hard.

* * *

**I thought this chapter kind of dragged on**

**Let me know what you think**

**Nikki's outfit is linked on my profile as usual.**


	6. Trust

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**I love what you guys have been guessing for the secret that Nikki and Lucas have, but I am going to keep you guys waiting till I reveal the truth. Maybe till around chapter 14 for instance.**

**Okay so helloyellowmeadow told me to cut down on my use of 'Chuckle' and 'Smirk' so I hope I've done it well in this chapter**

**

* * *

**

_I hope you're unhappy and hurting inside_

_I want you to choke when you swallow your pride_

_Lay in your coffin and sleep with your sins_

_Give me the nails and I'll hammer them in_

**_Alone – Bullet For My Valentine_**

_

* * *

_

I giggle slightly as I see Paul and Lucas having an arm wrestle, the looks on the other guy's faces as Lucas manages to slam Paul's hand onto the table makes me roar with laughter.

"You so got owned" I say looking at a shocked Paul

"You missy can shut it" He scowls

"Sorry" I mumble trying to contain my laughter

"How did you do that?" Jake asks Lu

"No idea" Lu shrugs glancing at me slightly

I giggle again as I look around to see Paul pouting in the corner, I stand from my seat on the sofa and walk over to him, I squat down in front of him and look him in the eyes.

"You're not being a sore loser are you?" I ask a slight amused tone to my voice

"No" he pouts

I snort as I try to hide my laughter and stand up grabbing his hand, I pull him slightly so he'll get the message to stand up and lead him out of the house. Paul links our fingers together as we walk to First Beach, the sound of our footsteps and calm breathing being all that I can hear.

"Your brother is strong" Paul comments

"I could have told you that" I smile

"Are you that strong?"

I shake my head "No, I'm strong but not as strong as Lucas. My strength comes from the kickboxing I do to keep my temper in check"

"I see"

I nod and let my hazel eyes trail over the beach, the waves calm as a warm breeze rolls over my skin.

"It's so beautiful here" I whisper

"Maybe to you"

"What do you mean" I say turning to look at Paul

"I've just lived here all my life it doesn't have the same significance to me as it does to you"

"Oh"

He I see the right side of his mouth twitch into a half smile and shake my head before turning back to look in front of me. The warmth from the breeze and Paul causing me to feel slightly dizzy but I ignore it telling myself its better then the cold that has surrounded La Push since I got here. Paul squeezes my hand and I glance over at him to see him smiling softly, I return the smile and move into his side and wrap an arm around his waist and rest my hand on his hip.

"You know it's really funny"

"What is" Paul mumbles as he wraps an arm around my shoulders

"How much I trust you" I respond "I don't usually trust guys thanks to my past but for some reason I trust you"

"You shouldn't"

"Paul, I don't trust people easily so me saying I trust you is a big thing. I don't really care what you think of yourself, I trust you and I will always trust you"

My eyes meet Paul's dark brown ones and I grin as I see him give into what I was saying. He grins back at me before pulling me into his chest tightly. I breathe in deeply before exhaling just as hard, Paul's scent once again causing a calm atmosphere.

"So seeing as I am a curious person, why did you say I shouldn't trust you" I question

"I don't want to hurt you. Out of all of the guys I have the worst temper and I don't know how to calm myself. And I don't want you to be scared of me and I also don't want to hurt you"

"You could never hurt me Paul" I murmur "I have faith in you"

"Well then its blind faith" he sighs

"That it may be, but one of us has to have the faith" I grin "Plus I'm bad tempered anyway so losing your temper with me wouldn't be a good thing"

Paul chuckles and shakes his head as I giggle and lean my head on his shoulder seeing as that is the only thing I can reach.

"Do you sometimes wish life was different?"

"Every day" I say my voice full of remorse and slightly wistful

"What makes your past so bad?" he inquires

"One day I will tell you" I frown as I remember the past "Now isn't the right time"

"But you will tell me"

"Yes Paul, I will tell you one day"

"Good" he grins before looking back in front of us

I look down and breathe out deeply as I think on how close Paul was to finding out my past, now isn't the time for him to find out. What with my emotions getting deeper then I would like them too, and I know that if I tell him there is a small chance he will run in the other direction and never look back. And I know deep down that if he did that I would never get back to the person I am today, the person who is finally normal and doesn't have to worry about trivial things.

I breathe out deeply and snicker as I feel Paul's eyes on me, I tilt my head up to look at him to see him looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Its nothing, I'm just thinking"

"You think a lot"

"Maybe so, but I have a lot of things to reflect on"

"You are a weird one"

"So are you" I comment before yelping as Paul picks me up and throws me over his shoulder

"Put me down"

"Nope" Paul says and I can hear the smirk in his voice

"You are mean Mr. Walker"

"Shut up Miss Black or I will throw you in the water"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Paul please put me down" I whimper

"Fine but only cause you asked nicely"

He places me on the floor and I grip into his biceps as I feel my head spinning.

"You good?" he asks

"No" I chuckle

He laughs and pulls me into his chest before walking again, the two of us wrapped in a comfortable silence as we both let our thoughts run a mile.

* * *

**Its short I know**

**Sorry**


	7. Confusion

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Okay I'm trying to not be mean, but I would like you guys to comment on the chapter as well as submit your guess as to what they are. As it makes me think your more interested in the secret then what I write.**

* * *

_And when you found me I was barely breathing _

_You take my heart and you make it even _

_I'll be your strong side, I've grown _

_And every part of me will never go back _

_Its what you started in me you better know I'm all yours._

**_Amazing – Hedley_**

* * *

It's been two weeks since we came to La Push, well more like two weeks four who the hell is counting. Since being here I feel more at home then I thought I could ever feel, I have friends, I have best friends and then there is Paul, who doesn't really fit under the friend category. I mean don't get me wrong, we spend a lot of time together but I feel something for him, that friends shouldn't feel.

That and the two of us have secrets, and when two people have secrets it doesn't spell anything good. But seeing as how my secret runs just as deep as I assume his does, I decide to not ask questions. I guess in a way I want to avoid a show down, as I don't fancy arguing with Paul, as knowing him and his temper he would win.

I look over and see Lucas messing around with something in the kitchen and shake my head as I wonder if he is really a normal teenager. I look back down at the book I'm reading and loose myself in the pages. The sounds of my brother moving around being all that I can hear in the background a sound that doesn't bother me.

"Sis" Lucas says above me

"What Lu?" I ask

"Do you know where the thing is?" he asks

"Thing, what thing"

"I don't know its name" he grumbles

"Then I don't have an idea where the hell this thing is"

I stand from the table and walk into my room, I sigh softly before throwing the book onto the bed before turning and walking to my closet. I grab some new clothes and throw them on my bed before locking the door. I strip off my night clothes and get changed into the new clothes, thankful that I grabbed a shower before sleeping last night.

I grab my ipod from its charging place and hook it to my jeans before unlocking my door and heading out of the room.

"Find the thing yet" I ask Lucas leaning against the kitchen counter

"No" he growls agitated

I smirk and grab my sunglasses off the counter and head outside, I place the glasses over my eyes as I take off in a walk. My destination being that of the beach, I tuck my hands into my back pocket as I think on the past two weeks. A smile crosses my face as I think on all the fun I've had with Leah pulling pranks on the guys, the times I've hung out with Jake and fixed up a few cars. Hell I've been offered a job at the local garage thanks to my, in their words, knowledge. Most of my time has been spent with Paul, well when he isn't with Sam, and when he's with Sam and no one else is around then I'm either spending time with Lucas, or when I can I'm spending time with my dad.

I sit down on the beach and let the wind blow my long hair around my face as I breathe in the salty air, the only thing that is somewhat a reminder of my old home. Every day I used to go for a run and end up at the beach and just spend hours sat in the sand thinking, and either Ami or Alex would find me and drag me away to do some girlie stuff, like I cared for girlie stuff. I run my hand down my face as I look out at the waves.

"Lost in your thoughts as always" a voice comments

I turn and see Paul stood behind me, I smile softly and he grins before sitting behind me. He pulls my back into his chest and wraps his arms round my waist.

"What are you thinking on baby?"

I snicker at the nickname that he has taken to calling me for the past two weeks and think of how to phrase my next few words.

"I was thinking of my old home"

I feel Paul tense before he leans his head on my shoulder "Do you miss it?"

"Not really" I shrug "There are a few things I miss, but not everything. I feel more at home here in La Push"

"Well that's good isn't it?" Paul asks into my shoulder

"Depends"

"On what"

"Can La Push replace the things I miss at my old home?"

"Well that depends on what you miss at your old home"

"Now if I say what I miss I wouldn't find out if it replaces it now would it"

"You're a confusing person" Paul murmurs

"I know, its fun confusing you"

"You enjoy my confusion"

"Pretty much" I snicker

He tightens his arms causing me to squeak out, he chortles a deep laugh and I hit him lightly knowing I'll cause myself more pain if I put force into the hit. I lean into Paul more and look out to the waves, my whole being lost in the calmness that comes from both Paul and the waves.

"What are your plans today" Paul says breaking the silence

"I'm meeting Leah later, and I think we're going to watch some movies and much on junk food" I shrug trying to remember what me and Leah were planning on doing "You?"

"More work for Sam"

"He works you too hard" I mumble

"You jealous"

I turn my head to look up at Paul and see him smirking, amusement swirling around in his dark orbs

"I don't do jealousy" I pout

"Sure you don't baby"

"I'm not jealous, not at all"

"Baby, somehow I so do not believe you" he gloats

"Shut up" I pout and turn back to the front, the right side of my lip twitching as I try to conceal my smile

"I think you being jealous is a good thing"

"You're a man, of course you would"

He laughs and I shake my head before closing my eyes, the sound of Paul's heartbeat against my back causing a lullaby making sleep, my number one enemy, sneak over my body.

_Paul's Pov_

I look down at Nikki to see her asleep and shake my head, her and her sleep. She still hasn't got it sorted and anything can cause her to fall asleep, hell she fell asleep yesterday to Leah and Jake arguing. A feat not many people can achieve. I cradle Nik in my arms as I stand up gently, and proceed towards Sam and Emily's. knowing that when she wakes up Leah will be there to do whatever it is the girls have planned later.

"Did she fall asleep again?" Emily giggles as she sees Nik in my arms

"When doesn't she" I sigh

Emily moves out of the way and I walk into the living room and place Nik down on the sofa, I reach over and grab a cover placing it over Nik before turning on the ball of my foot and head into the kitchen.

"I wonder why her sleeping pattern is so messed up" Emily muses as she looks over to Nik

"No idea, she keeps telling me she doesn't know and her sleep has always been like that"

"But you don't believe her" Emily says throwing me a questionable glance

"No I don't" I sigh running a hand through my hair "She has a secret. And I want to know what it is, but she just locks up and doesn't say anything. It's as though she has walls around her that she doesn't want anyone to knock down"

"I'm sure she will when she's ready Paul. You have a secret as well remember"

"I know"

"You love her don't you?" Emily smiles softly

"Yeah" I nod "But as I said she has walls up"

"She'll knock them down at some point. Just give her time"

I nod and sit down in one of the kitchen chairs; I find my eyes glancing over to the sleeping figure of my imprint and a small smile gracing my lips as I take in her innocence. Still to this day ever since I imprinted on her I have been trying to figure out why I got someone like her, but I know for a fact I am in way too deep to loose her.

* * *

**Short and more then likely a pile of crap**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Nikki's outfit is linked on my profile**

**Also my other story Never Say Never is on a small hiatus. Just so you know.**


	8. Temptation

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**So a few things, I'll try not to make this authors note really long.**

**First: Can you guys when you review let me know what you think of the chapter AS WELL AS the secret. As for some reason I think you're all more interested in the secret then the story.**

**Secondly: My story Never Say Never is on hiatus, but hopefully I'll be updating it soon.**

**Thirdly: My Demetri stories have been deleted as I no longer like the direction they are heading in.**

**Fourthly: I have a new Jacob Black story out called, Teach Me How To Live. So check it out if you want.**

**

* * *

**

_All I desire_

_Temptation_

_Keep climbing higher and higher_

_Temptation_

_Temptation – Cradle Of Filth's version_

I wake up to find Leah stood over me, an amused look on her face.

"One day you'll stop falling asleep on everyone" she comments before extending a hand

I place my hand in her warm one and let her help me sit up, I yawn softly before looking out the window to see it's now dark and no one else is around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Working and I came to get you seeing as we had plans missus"

"Sorry" I mumble

"Don't worry; I know you and your sleeping are currently enemies"

I stand up and stretch feeling my shirt rise up showing some of my stomach; I drop my arms and look over to Leah.

"One day I will win the war with it?"

"When" she asks giggling

"That I really don't know" I shrug

She laughs and links her arm with mine and leads me out of the house, I send a small wave to Emily before climbing in the passenger seat of Leah's car. She starts it up and turns the music on.

"Why are you weird with Emily?" Leah asks "But fine with Sam"

"To begin with I thought it was to do with you, but I don't know I think Emily can only be handled in small doses" I smirk

"Very small"

I giggle and she shakes her head before pulling out of the driveway and begins the drive to her house. The ride is silent, both Leah and myself being at a stage in our friendship where we don't really need to say anything to enjoy each others company. We pull up to the house and I climb out of the car, as I close the door I hear a loud howl ring out from the trees and I jump. My eyes snap over to Leah to see concern lining her face but as fast as it is there it's gone.

"Come on" she smiles and I can tell the smile is forced

I nod and followed her into the house, I look over to see Seth heading out of the door, he stops and gives me a small hug before continuing his journey. I walk into the living room to see Leah closing the blinds and setting the couches up.

"You okay Lee"

"Yeah, I'm fine Nikki" she smiles

"Okay, want me to put some food on"

"Sure"

I nod and head into the kitchen and begin rummaging around in the cupboards, I find some microwaveable popcorn and place it in as I grab some macaroni cheese and begin making it. I sigh as I glance over to Leah to see her on her phone typing away and decide to ignore it. Once the popcorn is done I place it in a bowl and concentrate on the macaroni.

"Macaroni, my favorite" Leah says walking into the kitchen

"It was the only thing in the cupboards; I think Seth has eaten the rest of the food"

"Yeah him and his stomach" Leah laughs

"Oh don't I know it, I have the same problem with Paul when he comes to my house, my dad will have food in, but once Paul has been we have practically bare cupboards"

"Sounds like him" Leah laughs and grabs two plates

"Men and there stomachs"

"I see your eating is getting better?" Leah comments as we plate the food

"Yeah, I think the boys and there eating is rubbing off on me"

"Could be"

Leah grabs the bowl of popcorn and her plate and heads into the living room; I grab two forks and my plate and follow behind her. I drop down into the chair I always sit at when I get here and hand Leah a fork as she sets her plate down and walks over to the DVD player and grabs the remote turning it on.

We eat in silence as the film Nightmare On Elm Street plays, a few times I catch Leah looking at her phone but I ignore it, something that has turned into a routine around these guys.

"So can I ask you a question?" Leah says turning to me as the movie comes to an end

"Sure?"

"How have you and Paul managed to stay friends" she questions "I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just with his old reputation and stuff he doesn't seem to be the person to have female friends"

"To be honest I've wondered how we are still friends, as I have the biggest temptation ever"

"Which is?"

"Curious aren't we?"

"Come on, you can tell me" she grins

"I have the biggest temptation to jump him"

"I knew you wanted to sleep with him" she grins

"Shut up" I grumble

"How can you not want to jump him anyway, have you seen him"

"Many times" I joke

"Ha-ha, very funny"

"So come on, have you got your eyes on anyone?" I ask a soft smirk on my face

"No" Leah says before looking away

"Liar, do I know him"

"Yes"

"Hmm any chance it is my brother"

"Don't you dare tell him" Leah says looking at me

"I won't tell Lucas if you don't tell Paul"

"Deal"

I laugh and Leah joins in before picking up the plates and takes them in the kitchen, I reach over and look at the DVD's laid on the table and smirk as I see Friday The 13th and stand up walking over to the DVD player and place the DVD in. As I walk back to my seat I see Leah enters with beers.

"Come on, we need to relax" she smirks handing me a beer

"I wasn't going to say anything" I chuckle

She laughs and settles down on the sofa and presses play, I tuck my feet under myself as I lean back into the chair and take a sip of my beer. I glance over to Leah to see her finally relaxing and drop all of my assumptions that she knows something and find myself relaxing and enjoying my girl time with Leah.

* * *

**Short I know. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I promise**


	9. More Then Friends

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**So in the last chap I said I'd make the shortness of it up with this Chap.**

**It hints at a lemon, but it isn't a full blown one as I don't like writing Lemon's.**

**So let me know what you think of the chapter**

**Also to answer a question – Leah hasn't imprinted on Lucas, though they will be getting together in future chapters due to what I have planned.**

**

* * *

**

_If you weren't here I'd die, you are my life_

_When I'm not with you it feels like I'm not breathing, what I'm needing_

_If there was one thing that I lose_

_I'd gladly lose my life for you_

**Lose My Life – Chipmunk (my brothers fault)**

**

* * *

**

I sit on the couch and watch Leah sleep, her whole demeanor radiating peace, something you don't see from her so often. I smile as I stand from the couch and walk towards the front door. I see a pad of paper and grab the small pen that lays next to it. I unscrew the lid of the pen and write a small note to Leah.

_Couldn't sleep._

_Went home so I didn't wake you up_

_Nik_

_X_

I put the pen lid back on and walk to the door pulling it open quietly, I step outside and close to door quietly behind me. I place my hands in my pockets and begin walking towards my house, I listen to the noises around me, knowing that if Paul knew I was out at this time he would so hate me.

"What are you doing out at this time?"

Told ya

"Walking" I smirk turning to see Paul stood shirtless with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes set intently on me.

"Why aren't you at Leah's?" he asks walking towards me

"Couldn't sleep, and Leah is asleep so I didn't want to wake her up"

"You know I hate you walking around at this time" Paul sighs brining me into his chest

"I just wanted to get home" I say innocently

"You don't do innocent" he chuckles as he begins walking me towards my house

"Don't you know it" I whisper

I hear Paul laugh and sigh as I try to control the severe urge to jump him, I know in myself that my feelings for Paul run a lot deeper then those a friend should, but I've never said anything as I don't know how Paul feels about me. Yeah it's the typical cliché moment; girl is in love with her friend but doesn't know how he feels so she loves him from a distance. I grumble under my breath and snuggle into Paul's side more as I feel the cold breeze run over my skin.

"Where are your dad and brother?" Paul asks as we near my house

"They had some business in Port Angeles and decided to stay there tonight" I shrug "I don't know what the business is, I chose not to listen much"

I glance upwards and see Paul nod and I move from his side and unlock the door with my key before heading inside, the sounds of Paul's feet on the floor letting me know he's following me. I head into the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine and grab a mug.

"Want one?" I ask

"No, I'm good" he nods

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" he sighs

"Sure you are Paul, you looked stressed" I comment before turning back to my mug and begin placing in my sugar and milk.

"You know me too well" Paul mumbles behind me

"Eh I just know how to read people"

Once the coffee is done I pour it into my cup and begin stirring as I glance out the window, the silence between the two of us reaching an uncomfortable status. I sigh as I grip my cup and walk past Paul into the living room; I place my cup down on the table and grab the remote switching the television on.

"You okay?" Paul asks sitting next to me

"I'm fine" I mumble

"Nik what is up with you?" he sighs

"Nothing Paul, I'm fine"

Paul grabs me by the hips and pulls me onto his lap before moving me so I can see his face, I feel myself growing slightly uncomfortable from the position but push the thoughts from my mind as I look up at Paul.

"You can tell me what is wrong you know"

"Paul nothing is wrong with me, I just wish I could sleep at the normal time like everyone else"

"You sure that is all that is bothering you" he asks

No my voice screams but I nod and look at Paul, I see his eyes darkening and try to avert my gaze but the simple action is futile. I glance down to Paul's lips quickly before looking back to his eyes; I groan and lean forward placing my lips against Paul's in a heated kiss, after a few seconds of shock Paul begins to kiss back in the same manner as I am. We stay like that for a few minutes before the urge to breathe becomes unbearable, I pull out of the kiss, my breathing heavy and labored as I look at Paul. His eyes dark with lust, something tells me that mine are the same.

Paul stands up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he begins walking towards my room, I lean down and place my lips on his neck and begin kissing softly before biting down causing Paul to groan and push my roughly against the wall.

"You don't play nice kitten" Paul smirks

"I've never played nice" I say mirroring his smirk

He growls and I moan as the vibrations cause a fire to light in my stomach, I gasp softly as Paul begins nibbling on my soft spot below my ear before trailing his lips down to the groove between my neck and shoulder.

"You are a bad kitten" he whispers huskily in my ear before resuming his assault on my neck

I run my hands down his back before digging my nails in slightly, Paul hisses and glares at me softly causing an innocent smile to cross my lips.

"Oops"

He growls again before gripping my shirt and pulls it over my head, I shudder from the contact of our skin and begin wiggling around in Paul's arms.

"The wall is so uncomfortable"

Paul laughs before picking me up off the wall and continuing his way to my room, he pushes the door open and kicks it shut before dropping me down on my bed. I scamper up onto my hands and knees and walk over to where Paul is and place small butterfly kisses on his stomach trailing down to his cut offs', I grip the zipper with my teeth and pull it down slowly, I roll my eyes up to look at Paul to see his intent gaze set firmly on me. Once the zipper is down I use my hands and push the cut offs down.

"My turn" Paul whispers as he pushes me back on the bed and steps out of his cut offs.

I lean up on my elbows as Paul crawls onto the bed near me, he leans down and kisses my collarbone gently before grabbing my bra and tears it in two.

"Good thing I didn't like that bra" I mumble

"Shut up" He growls

I bite my lip before throwing my head back as Paul kneads my right breast gently before leaning down and nibbling my nipple gently. I grip his hair tightly pulling on it causing a feral growl to emit from Paul's throat.

"I'm not in the mood for teasing" I gasp

Paul rolls his eyes to look up at me and I growl causing Paul to laugh as he travels down and grab my jeans undoing the zipper pulling it down slowly causing my impatience to grow. After seems like hours of waiting, all of my clothes are in a pile on the floor, my whole body burning with desire as Paul places soft kisses to my skin as he aligns his member up with my entrance.

As Paul thrusts inside I knew we have just crossed the line into more then friends.

* * *

As I lay there my eyes open, I glance to see Paul asleep and sigh as I wriggle out of his grasp and grab my night shirt from the floor slipping it over my skin before grabbing some underwear and slip it on. I walk softly to the living room and grab my mug from the coffee table before walking into the kitchen and turn the coffee machine on, I lean against the counter as I wait for the machine to brew.

"Still not sleepy"

I turn to see Paul leant against the kitchen doorway, his face lit up with amusement.

"Nope still not sleepy"

"One day I will figure out how to make you tired that doesn't consist of you falling asleep on me"

"Like that will happen anytime soon" I shrug

"You need to see someone for your sleep baby" he says walking over and pulling me into his arms

"Baby" I smirk "What happened to kitten"

He growls and I laugh before leaning up and place my lips against his gently. I pull away and glance out the window to see the sunrise.

"We've become more then friends haven't we" Paul whispers

"I figured that out last night" I giggle "But what does this mean for us?"

"Well to me, I would like you to be my girlfriend, but its up to you"

"I'm fine with that title"

"Good"

I shake my head and go to say something but the house phone rings cutting me off, I step out of Paul's arms and walk over to the phone picking it up off the cradle.

"Hello"

"NIKKI"

I move the phone from my ear as the screams of one of my best friends ring out of the phone.

"Any louder Alex, I don't think my neighbors heard you"

"Shush it you" Alex laughs "Me and Ami are coming to town so you need to meet us"

"Nothing like ordering me" I joke

"Well you know us two can get lost at any time so that's why I'm calling you"

"Sure Al, where is Ami"

"In the bathroom" Alex murmurs "Well I think she is"

"I think you should check the bathrooms, you know Ami can fall into a toilet"

"She is the clumsiest of us" Alex laughs

"Exactly, so where do I need to meet you"

"Well be in Port Angeles in about two hours"

"I'll meet you at the bus shelter"

"Okay Nik Nak, see you soon"

"See you soon Al"

I hang the phone up and place the phone back on the cradle before turning to Paul.

"So you wanted to know how I was back home" I ask

"Yeah" he says raising an eyebrow

"Well my two best friends Ami and Alex are coming to town so you'll find out exactly how I am"

"Sounds like fun" Paul chuckles

"With them two around I am bound to get into some trouble"

"So my baby is a bad girl when with friends"

"Not bad, well sort of"

Paul laugh and walks over pulling me into his chest, I breathe in softly allowing the scent of Paul to cause my mind to go blank.

"Well dear girlfriend of mine I will see you later"

"See you later"

I watch as Paul walks out of the door and breathe out deeply as I allow my thoughts to process what has happened. I snicker as I realize once I tell Alex and Ami what has happened they are so going to chew me out wanting all the details. The front door opens again and I look up to see Lucas walk in.

"Going somewhere" I chuckle as I see him rush around

"Erm I'm heading over to see Leah" he says blushing slightly

"Oh really"

"Don't ask sis please"

"Don't worry; I am not going to say anything"

He nods and walks past me, I shake my head and finish making my coffee before heading to my room to get dressed.


	10. Old Friends, Old Memories

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Come on people, my number of reviews have gone down.**

**Please let me know what you think. Seeing as we are getting closer to revealing the secret, the secret is why Nikki sleeps so much. Seeing as lot of you are saying she sleeps a lot.**

**Sorry this update took forever to get out. I haven't been well.**

**

* * *

**

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are _

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

_**Tonight – FM static**_

I sigh as I pull into the bus depot and climb out of the truck; I place a hand over my eyes and begin looking around for my two friends. I smile as I see them and wave them over, Ami begins running and I brace myself ready for her jumping into my arms.

"God I missed you" Ami says hugging me tightly

"Missed you two Ami" I say hugging her back just as tight

She lets me go and I hug Alex as tight as I hugged Ami, after the hugs are given out I place the bags into the bed of my truck and climb in the driver seat, Ami and Alex climb in the passenger seat and I smile.

"So do your new friends know" Ami starts

"No" I say cutting her off

"Are we allowed to say?"

"No" I sigh

"So we're hiding your secret" Alex smiles

"Please" I beg

"Don't worry babe, we'll keep your secret. When you want to reveal it to people, we'll be there"

I nod and continue the drive to La Push, the two of the telling me all about everything I've missed since we left, including Dakota becoming a dad, something I didn't see happening for a while.

"Damn I missed a lot" I laugh

"That you did" Ami nods

We pull up to my house and I shut off the car before climbing out, the girls following me.

"Nice cliffs, have you been cliff diving yet?"

"Not yet" I shrug

"And why not?"

"Haven't had the time to"

"Well that is so changing now we're here" Ami grins, mischief brimming in her hazel eyes

I roll my eyes and the three of us head inside the house, Lucas walks out of the room and smiles at the girls giving them a hug.

"Nik, Paul told me to tell you there is a bonfire tonight and you can bring these two hooligans"

"We are not hooligans" Ami pouts

"No actually, we are" Alex says causing us all to laugh.

"So who is Paul?" Ami says jumping up onto the counter

"My erm boyfriend" I shrug

"You bitch" Alex shouts "Is he hot"

I nod and Ami glares at me

"Trust me Ami baby, there is a lot of hot guys around here for you to sink your claws into"

"Good, I need a new toy"

I roll my eyes giggling as I head to my room, the girls following me. I show them the spare room where the two of them are staying and continue into my room.

"So have you thought of your old life much" Ami asks once my door is closed

"Not really, to me they are just old memories. And I am too busy making new ones"

"That works" she yawns

"Get some sleep girls"

They nod and head out of my room; I sigh and lean back against my headboard, my head filling with memories of my old life. The pain, the hurt, the anger, the love all of it making me sick to the stomach. In a way I am glad I escaped my old life, as I know I would have drove myself to the edge of insanity if I'd stayed.

* * *

I slip on my shoes completing my outfit and head out of my room, I poke my head into the girls room to see them pulling there shoes on.

"Come on" I giggle

"Why are we heading early?" Alex asks

"Simple, we're going to help Emily with the food"

"Who is Emily?"

"She is Sam Uley's fiancée, she is also from the Makah tribe"

"Nice, someone like us" Ami giggles

"Oh yeah" I nod

The girls follow me out of the house, as I head over to my truck. I climb in and start the car, waiting for the girls to climb in.

"So who would you say is my type?" Ami asks

"No idea, the guys are weird. As long as you don't play my cousin, either of you"

"Don't worry chief, we wont"

"Stop it with the chief" I sigh remember It was a name they used to call me all the time

"Sorry" Alex pouts

I roll my eyes shaking my head as I pull out of my driveway and head off in the direction of Sam and Emily's house. As we pull up I see Paul, Jake and Embry outside the house. I shut off the truck and climb out.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" Jake smiles "These your friends"

"Yep" I nod "Alex Ami, these lovely gentlemen are Jake, Embry and Paul"

"Pleasure" Ami smirks and I sigh as I walk over to Paul.

He leans down and places a soft kiss against my lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"Missed you"

"You turning into a sap" I ask

"Only for you"

"Gathered"

I turn in his arms to see Jake and Embry staring at Alex and Ami, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Oh lord" Paul growls letting me go and walks over to the guys and pulls them into the forest. Sam walks out and nods to me before heading off in the direction Paul went. I walk over to the girls and they look at me.

"Did they"

I nod and they sigh, I give them my best look which tells them not to say anything and they nod. I grab their hands and lead them into the house; I smile at Emily and hug Leah as I introduce the girls.

"So you met Paul, Jake and Embry and Sam" Leah smirks

"Kind of" I giggle

"Well let me introduce the others" Emily smiles

I stand with Leah as Emily introduces all the remaining guys sat around the house. After that task is done us girls begin the task of getting the food ready for a bunch of guys who eat like a pack of wolves.

"You are eating tonight missy" Leah scolds as she looks at me

"I'll eat as much as I can" I shrug

"Still got your eating problems Nik" Alex asks playing along

"Yeah" I nod

"Has she always had them" Leah asks Alex

"Yeah, there are some days where she will eat the normal amount, but there is others where she won't eat at all or she'll eat a little bit" Alex shrugs "Reminds me of her sleep"

"Told you I had both problems a while" I pout

"Shush it" Leah laughs and I smile.

"Where is Ami?" I ask noticing she isn't around

"She's gone with the guys to help set the bonfire up"

"Oh okay"

The conversation dwindles out and we all return to the task of getting the food ready. Once it is, Emily calls the guys and tells them to come help us carry it out to the bonfire.

"Need Help" Paul asks coming to a stop in front of me

"Please"

He nods and takes two of the bowls I was carrying off me and walks beside me, as I let my mind wonder.

"So are you happy your girls are here"

"Yeah" I nod "Plus I am happy they are getting along with everyone"

"What can I say us guys are too loveable"

"Don't get cocky Mr Walker" I scold

Paul laughs and I giggle as we head over to the food table and place the bowls down. I turn and look around to see Jake and Alex talking and smile, even though I warned her to not to play my cousin, something tells me she wont. I look over to see Embry and Ami in a full flirting war and roll my eyes, only Ami could do that the minute she meets someone.

Even though I told Paul I was happy the girls where here, I cant help but think that something bad is going to happen now they are here. As they are my old friends, and they can bring with them old memories.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**Like I say I haven't been well.**

**Nikki's outfit is linked on my profile.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know if you guys like it or not as the number of reviews has gone down.**


	11. Patience

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original character Nicole and the plot line**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Some of you are getting impatient with the waiting for the secret, and I'm sorry to say but it's amusing me. Why do you think I named this chapter 'Patience'**

**But seeing as I am a nice person I have cut out a chapter so you will found out Nikki's secret in chap 13, and you will found out the whole story of Nikki's past in chap 14**

**I will try and update as much as I can before Christmas. Seeing as I have the next three chapters written it shouldn't be that hard**

**By the way the skip is relevant, well it is if you want the secret out faster.**

**Anyway review and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven_

_**Drop In The Ocean – Ron Pope**_

Lucas and I have now been in La Push for two months and everything is perfect. Well apart from the secrets, but that is a small detail that we don't really pay attention to. If someone had asked me four months ago what I wanted I would have told them that I wanted what I have now. Friends, a family and most of all someone who loves me for me, and I may be acting like a sap but for me life is good.

Alex and Ami moved here and have a house of there own after deciding that they can't leave their boyfriends behind. I still remember the day that Alex told me she was dating Jake, I wanted to hit her but decided against it and simply told her if she hurt my cousin I would hunt her down and end her. And seeing as how she knows the full extent of my anger she listened to me.

Today I am spending the day with Ami, Alex and Leah. The four of us decided that we needed a girl's day out, away from our boyfriends. Oh yeah did I mention that Leah and Lucas starting dating, I found it cute especially seeing as how Leah seems scared to lose my brother, but he is head over heels in love with her and it sometimes makes me sick but I am happy for the two of them. So is everyone else, as since dating Lucas, Leah isn't that much of a bitch anymore.

"Noodles are you ready?" Ami calls

"Few more minutes"

"Why did you call her noodles?" I hear Leah asks

"When she was younger she had a habit of eating a lot of noodles so we nicknamed her it" Alex replies

"Oh I see"

I roll my eyes and grab my jacket off my bed and head into the living room where the girls are and smile.

"Come on then" I smile

The four of us head out of the house and over to Leah's car. I climb in the passenger seat and sigh as I lean my head back against the head rest.

"Feels weird being away from the guys" Ami comments

"Yeah because you spend most of the time with your tongue shoved down Embry's mouth" I giggle

"Shush it, you and Paul do the same"

"Not as many times as you and Embry" Alex says softly

"What is it gang up on Ami day"

"Something like that" I giggle

"Oh I just remember, I need to by your birthday presents Nik"

"When is your birthday" Leah asks glancing over to me

"It's in two weeks" I shrug carelessly

"She doesn't like celebrating her birthdays" Ami says like someone just stole her cookie

"Why not?" Leah questions

"Just something bad happened on my fifteenth birthday and since then I haven't liked them"

"Well I'm sure we can change that with this one" Leah smiles softly

"I'm sure you guys can" I say playing along, but something tells me that I will never like my birthday

Conversation dwindles as we all sit there silently glancing out the window at the rain. The weather eases up as we arrive in Port Angeles and we pull into a parking lot. We all climb out and decide where we are going to go first.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to him Nik" Ami laughs as we walk out of the last store

"It's what he gets for staring at my boobs" I shrug laughing along with the others

"That was awesome, wait till the guys hear about it" Leah chortles

"Oh damn" I sigh dramatically before laughing again

"Come on let's get home before it gets dark"

"And the guys worry like old men" I add

We all giggle and walk over to Leah's car. I climb in the passenger seat again and place my bags between my legs before resting my head against the cool window glass. The silence around us creating a calm atmosphere and I smile as I take it in and let it relax me as the drive home seems to be shorter then the drive here.

We pull up to my house and I see Paul sat on the porch.

"See you girls later" I say hugging Leah

"See you Nik" They all chorus

I climb out of the car and grab my bags, I shut the car door and wave to the girls as they drive off and walk over to Paul.

"Have a good day?" he questions standing up

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'

"You got up to mischief" he says hugging me

"I did" I nod "But the guy deserved it"

"What did he do?"

"He looked at my boobs so I walked over to him and said 'Excuse me are these your eyeballs? I found them in my cleavage"

Paul chortles out a laugh and I giggle as I hug him closer to me.

"Damn baby, now that is one hell of a comeback"

"What can I say, I am just that good"

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" Paul says leaning his head on my shoulder

"Oh so Sam has given you the night off huh"

"Yeah" he whispers

"Sure" I reply "Let me put these in my room"

Paul let's me go and I head into the house, I say a quick greeting to my brother and dad before heading straight to my room. I place the bags on my bed and grab my messenger bag off the floor and place in an outfit for tomorrow. As I'm walking back to the front door, Lucas grabs my arm. I turn to look at him to see a serious look on his face.

"What's up bro?"

"Owen is coming here tomorrow" he sighs

"No, he can't" I cry

"He is Nik, and I said we'd meet him"

"Not here in La Push, we'll meet him in Port Angeles or something"

"That's what I said" he nods

"Okay, well what time are we meeting him as I'm staying at Paul's tonight"

"About eleven"

"Okay, I'll be here"

He nods and I hug him gently as I know the arrival of Owen is something that is bad for the both of us. I head out the front door and see Paul leant against my truck. I throw him the keys and walk over to the passenger seat climbing inside.

"You okay baby?" Paul asks

"Just tired"

"Your sleeping is starting to sort itself out"

"Yeah, I wonder how long for though" I joke

"So your birthday is in two weeks" he says a sly smile on his face

"Why does everyone remind me that" I grumble

"Don't like your birthday"

"No"

"Well you are celebrating it with us. And I don't care what you say"

"Fine" I grumble over dramatically

"Don't worry baby, you'll love it"

I nod and Paul turns his attention back to the road as he drives us to his house. Once outside I climb out of the car and grab my abg before shutting the door. I walk over to Paul and he links his hand with mine as we walk into the house. I say hello to his mum quickly before Paul pulls me to his room.

I drop my bag near the door and walk over and drop onto his bed earning me a chuckle from Paul.

"Shut it" I growl

"Come on baby, you can't sleep yet"

"Watch me"

He laughs and walks over and pulls me up before sitting down, I rest my head in his lap and look up at him.

"Will you ever tell me what you are hiding?" he asks in all seriousness

"Yes" I whisper "you just need to have patience"

"And how long will I have to do that. You have been here for two months and not once have you told me anything of the past. Hell Ami and Alex are hiding the secret of your past for you"

"Paul please don't get angry, your patience will pay off. I just need to be ready to tell you as I am scared you won't want me when you find out"

"I will always want you baby and I am sorry for getting angry. I will wait however long you want me too"

I nod and close my eyes and begin thinking on when the best time to tell Paul my past is, as I know the longer I keep him waiting the more it is going to hurt me and hurt him and make him think I don't trust him enough. But the truth is I trust him with my life, the only thing I am scared of is myself.


	12. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original character Nicole and the plot line**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Third update today isn't that nice of me. It's my way of making up for not updating in like a week.**

**We are getting closer to Nikki's secret being revealed. This is the before chapter so the secret will be out in the next one.**

**Oh and seeing as I am in a nice mood**

**If I get two or three reviews OR two LONG reviews of what you liked in the chapter and didn't like. I might post the next chapter later.**

**

* * *

**

_Because I got nowhere to run_

_And nowhere to hide_

_I'm running from the enemy inside_

_I'll fight for my life_

_Because I want to survive_

_**Papa Roach – The Enemy**_

"So what are your plans for today?" Paul asks as I pull a shirt over my head

I turn and see him laid on his bed, his head propped up on his arm he has bent behind his head. I walk over and crawl onto the bed next to him and rest my head on his chest.

"I think Lucas said a friend of ours is coming into town so I will probably be hanging with him" I shrug

"More old friends" Paul comments running his free hand through my hair

"Yep more old friends" I sigh

"Sounds like fun"

_Far from it_ my thoughts scream but I just nod and snuggle further into his side. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I smirk as I lean up and press my lips against his softly before pulling away. He looks at me with an unreadable look and grabs my hips pulling me back to him and places his lips over mine. I smile into the kiss as I run my hands up his arms before locking them behind his neck. He growls lightly as I run my hands through his hair, pulling gently.

Paul pulls out of the kiss and smirks before leaning forward and kisses me gently "You are going to be the death of me baby"

"And we don't want that now do we" I giggle

"God your beautiful" he murmurs

"I love you" I whisper before kissing his lips softly

"I love you too"

I smile as the words sink in, before I never believed in them three words but know saying them to Paul is like second nature. I sigh as I look over at the time and see I have ten minutes before I meet up with Lucas before we head off to meet Owen in Port Angeles. We chose there as I know he will kick off and we don't want him pissing off the guys, especially Paul.

"I got to go" I pout

"Do you have to" Paul whines

"Yes" I nod "You get to keep me later" I smirk

"Works for me" he smiles

I lean over and kiss his lips softly before standing from the bed and pull on my shoes. I head out of Paul's room and pass his mum smiling softly before heading out to my truck. I climb in and start it up and begin the journey to my house, I see Lucas sat outside and when he sees my truck he jumps up and walks over climbing inside.

"I have a bad feeling about today" he sighs

"You and me both brother"

A silence rings out around us as I drive to Port Angeles. My hands shaking with my nerves as I pull into the spot where we said we'd meet Owen. I see him leant against a wall and breathe out deeply as I try to keep my nerves under control.

"Time to face the music" Lucas whispers

"Yeah"

I shut off the truck and open the door and climb out. Owen looks up and smiles widely as he sees us and pushes himself off the wall. I breathe out deeply again as I shut the car door.

"You two look fine" Owen smiles

"So do you" I smile

"Yeah"

I hug Owen softly and bite my lip as I feel the heat seep from his skin through his clothes and onto my cold skin.

"What are you doing here Owen?"

"Cant I come see two old friends without being accused of being up to something"

"It is you we are talking about" I comment causing Owen to laugh

"I should have known you'd say something like that"

"Yeah, yeah" I muse "I'm hungry so shall we go get something to eat"

"I'm game" Owen nods

We all begin walking to the diner over the road and Owen excuses himself and heads to the bathroom as Lucas and I grab a booth.

"Did you feel his skin" Lucas whispers

"Yeah" I nod

"His visit can not be a good thing"

"When is something good with Owen?"

"Play nice Nik, the more we entertain him the faster he will tell us what he wants and will be gone"

"Yeah right, come on Lucas this is Owen. He is here for something and he will play it out as long as he can"

"Shh"

We turn to see Owen walk out of the bathrooms and I place on a fake smile as he walks over and sits down with us. A waitress walks over and takes out orders. Owen ordering at least triple what we did.

"So how are things back on the tribe?" Lucas asks making conversation

"Not so good"

"Why what's wrong" I ask clearly concerned

"Just a small problem. But I'll get to that later"

I sigh as I realize my gut feeling that Owen was here on business is right. Before any of us can say anything the waitress comes back with our food and we all begin eating silently, all of us lost in our thoughts. After we've eaten we agree to drive Owen to La Push so he can see our dad, something that makes my whole body shake with nerves. As we pull up to the house and I climb out of the truck I look around the surrounding area, the forest looking like a good place to run into and escape Owen and his visit.

I sigh and shake my head softly so my hair is covering my face and head into the house behind the guys, my hands twiddling the fabric of my jacket.

"Owen, how good to see you" My dad cries in joy as he sees Owen

"Mr Black" Owen replies and has a man hug thing with my dad

"What are you doing here son?"

"Oh you know, just catching up with two old friends"

"Well I'm heading to the store, but make sure you come see me before you leave"

"I will Mr Black"

My dad smiles at us as he heads out the door and I turn to Owen and glare.

"Okay cut the goody two shoes bullshit and tell us the real reason you are here"

"Oh look Nikki, still the hot head"

"Oh fuck off"

"If you two are going to fight, please go outside"

"Glad to" I say storming past Owen and heading outside, my mind whirling with why my mood changed so fast.

"Look Nikki I didn't come here to fight"

"No you came here to piss me off"

"No I did" Owen growls

"Oh come of it Owen, you used to leave seeing me angry and kicking your ass"

"yeah I did, but that isn't why I am here. The nature of my visit is important"

"Sure it is, but whatever it is I am not interested"

"Why?" Owen asks stepping forward "You haven't even listened to what I have to say"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THE BULLSHIT YOU COME OUT WITH. I HAVE KNOWN YOU TOO LONG"

"Look see your getting angry and I have hardly said anything"

"Owen, just leave please" I beg

"Why so you can go back to living a lie"

"Yes a lie that consists of me having great friends and a boyfriend who loves me for me"

"The fake you"

I growl and rear my hand back curling it into a fist before slamming it down on Owens's jaw. I turn around to walk away and get a few steps away before the sound of growling, clothes ripping and whooshing sounds fill my ears.

I gulp as I freeze all movements _This isn't good_


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**So here is the part we have all been waiting for. Nikki's secret is out.**

**Some of you guessed the secret a few chapters back and I think some of you may have guessed what was going to happen with the way the last chapter ended. But if you didn't then here it is.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

_No more secrets no more lies_

_See right through your alibis_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_No more secrets no more lies_

_This is a call to arms_

_It's time to go to war_

_**Papa Roach – No More Secrets**_

I turn around slowly on the ball of my feet and see Owen in his wolf form snarling at me, his teeth on show. I glance to the right to see everyone stood there looking at Owen, everyone meaning Paul, Jacob, Uncle Billy and the rest of the pack. I put on a fake mask of fear and begin slowly backing away; I look Owen in the eye and feel the ball of fire rise through my bones. I once again glance to the right to see everyone looking at me awaiting my response, Paul looking about ready to jump in and attack Owen.

"This so wasn't how I wanted this to go down" I breathe out

I drop my bag and look at Owen and feel the fire build into an inferno and unlock the door to the cage inside of me. The cage that has held my secret for the past four months, I place my right foot behind me as though I am going to turn and run away before taking off in a run towards Owen. I smirk as I feel myself phase into my grey and white wolf form. My smaller form hitting the side of Owens's larger form and sink my teeth into his throat making him emit a loud howl of pain.

_Well someone let the wolf out of the bag_ Owen says through the mind link we both have thanks to once being in the same pack

_I fucking hate you_ I growl

_Why didn't you want your boyfriend to know the true you? The one you tried so hard to hide_

I growl and pounce on his back sinking my teeth into his throat again before shaking my head, the sound of ripping skin hitting my once again enhanced ears. I feel my temper rise and another growl rips through my throat as Owen throws me off his back, my body landing in front of the group. I keep my eyes on Owen not wanting to look up at the people who I have been keeping a secret from. I stand back up and begin circling Owen, him matching my movements.

_Nikki I didn't want things to go this way. But we need you_

_You could have asked instead of force me to once again allow my wolf to take over_ I growl

_I am sorry_ he whines

I snarl and charge forward and lower my head hitting the side of his body causing him to fly backwards and hit a tree causing it to hit the ground with Owen on top. My head snaps to the side as I see Lucas step forward, his eyes soft and I whine slightly as he looks at me and I can see the remorse in his dark eyes. He knew I didn't want this, I wanted to be normal.

_We are far from normal Nikki. You know that_. Owen sighs as he pulls his large body up into a standing position

_Well I was normal. Until you came to town_

_Like I said we need you. We need Lucas as well._

_What is so fucking important that you had to come here and mess up my life?_

_It's not my thing to tell_

Another growl leaves my throat as I once again charge forward and knock Owen to the ground; I grab his leg between my teeth and bite down, the taste of blood hitting my tongue making me want to gag. I shake my head with Owens foot still in my mouth and let go once I hear a crack.

_You fucking Bitch _Owen growls

_We'll you're a bastard so we're equal_

_NIKKI STOP_

I seize all movements and turn to the side as another wolf walks out of the woods, his black and white fur shining in the sun. I whine and drop my head.

_Hi Dakota_

Dakota, the old pack beta but I guess he is the Alpha now and also the other member of the pack who survived along with me, Lucas and Owen, why we got to survive and the others didn't is something that has been bugging me. This had also been what made me not want to phase anymore, as I didn't see the point_._

_Nikki listen please _Dakota begs coming to a stop in front of me

_I'm listening _I sigh

He glances over to the right and I see what he is seeing, everyone stood there trying to understand what is going on. Paul's eyes set firmly on me an unreadable look on his face. Dakota looks over to where Uncle Billy is a look of happiness, shock and a little bit of hurt spread over his face.

_Is this your family? _Dakota asks

_Yes_

_Huh you run from one pack to run into another _Owen chuckles

_I didn't intentionally run into them, the one who has his eyes set firmly on me is Paul. When we first met he imprinted on me_

_Wow so you were near enough normal _Dakota comments _well normal enough to be imprinted on_

_Yes. Now if you don't mind I would like to know what is so important you had to come here._

_The tribe is in trouble_

_Trouble from what _I ask my heartbeat racing and fear running deep in my veins.

_Werewolves and I don't mean the kind like us I mean the ones who change on a full moon._

_So what's the problem?_

_Someone has found a way to keep them in the form they go in when they change on a full moon. And because of this their bloodlust is heightened and they can't stop killing. They have already taken out the two tribes that are near us._

_And you want me and Lucas to come help you kill them? _I ask

_Yes _Dakota nods, his fur moving around his face gracefully

_I'm in _I growl, my head filling with images of my main concern that lies in my old tribe.

_You sure _Owen asks coming over to where Dakota and I are stood

_Yeah, now it's time to get Lucas in._

_I'll phase back and talk to him_

I watch as Dakota runs into the forest and emerges with just a pair of cut off's on. I turn so I can see Lucas and lay down on the floor resting my head between my paws. I flick my eyes over to where Paul is and my eyes meet his and I whine as he glares at me and looks away. I look to Sam who nods and I turn my head to the side slightly not understanding what the nod is. Owen nudges me and I turn back to where Lucas is and see him phase into his Black, White and Grey wolf form. I stand up and we all walk towards the forest.

_You sure you want to do this sis?_ Lucas asks

_Not really_ I sigh _but I promised when I phased I'd protect the tribe so my commitments here will have to wait_

Once Dakota is back in his wolf form we all take off in a run, hoping that when we get back to the tribe we can save them from these savage monsters. But the only thought I have is when I come back to La Push will I have any friends left or will they all hate me for keeping something like this a secret.

* * *

_Paul's Pov_

As I watch Nikki's retreating wolf form I can't help the anger that flows through my veins. How could she keep something like this from me? Wasn't I important enough to her for her to tell me?

"You can't be angry Paul, you hid from her that you were a wolf." Leah comments

"How didn't we tell, her temperature was normal and she didn't smell like one of us" Jacob sighs "Neither did Lucas"

"They stopped phasing" Billy says making us all look at him "Nikki said something caused her to change eight weeks before she came here. She stopped phasing and she started becoming like a normal person again with her wolf locked away inside of her"

"Well her wolf is out again" I seethe

Sam goes to lay a hand on my shoulder and I push him off and run into the forest and phase, Nikki's scent hitting me like a speeding train and before I comprehend what is happening I find myself following it. I stop dead in my tracks as I see her run ahead of me, her destination seeming to be one that is beyond the Canadian border. I sigh and drop to the ground tears running down my face causing my fur to get wet.

My anger now leaves my body as thoughts of how she just left without looking back fill my mind, also the glare I gave her causes my blood to freeze and I begin wondering if she is going to come back or has my imprint once and truly walked out of my life for good.

_She'll come back Paul_ Leah says softly

_How do you know_ I ask my voice sounding like that of a five year old who has just been told off for having his hand in the cookie jar

_She is your imprint and even with her being in wolf form she will feel the pull to be with you. And the longer she is away the more pain it is going to cause her. I am sure she left for a good enough reason, but she has a reason to return and that reason is you_

_Since when did you get so wise?_ I ask

_Since Nik became my friend and showed me there is no good outcome out of being angry all the time_

_I'm heading home_ I say hauling myself to my feet

_Sam told me to tell you to not worry about Patrols some of us will cover them _Leah sighs before taking off in the direction of where her patrol starts

I run back to my house and phase back grabbing a pair of cut off's my mum always leaves at the edge of the forest and slip them on before walking towards the house. I push the door open and walk past my mum not bothering to acknowledge her and head into my room. I stop in my tracks as Nikki's scent once again hits me and I growl as memories of this morning hit me. How could a day that turned out so perfectly end in disaster.

As I lay down on my bed, Nikki's scent surrounding me like a blanket I begin thinking now how there was no signs of her being a shape shifter, yet the way she phased so quickly makes me wonder how long she has been a shape shifter. An agitated sigh leaves my lips as I realize the only way I will get my answers is to ask Nik when she comes back, if she comes back.

I now realize what heartbreak feels like as I feel my heart break in two as the image of Nikki walking away without a backward glance keeps playing over and over in my brain. A strangled sobs leaves my throat as more tears fall down my face.


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Also two characters'(not any of the main ones) are going to die, but there is still a few chapters to go before that happens, and another introduced, which is introduced in this chapter.**

**Look aren't I nice, I only got one review on Chap 13 but I decided to update again.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

* * *

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?_

_I never meant to let it get so, personal_

_And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you_

_I'm broken heart and I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

_**Cry – Rihanna**_

_Alex's Pov_

I sit on the couch in the living room of the Black's house, well one of them. Ami sat on my right side with Jacob on my left, his leg bouncing slightly as his eyes watch Paul who is pacing around the living room. Every other member of the pack sat watching him whilst Billy Black and David, Nikki's father, stand watching solemn looks on their faces.

"Nikki phased didn't she?" I ask breaking the uncomfortable silence that is between us all

"You knew?" Sam asks me softly

"Yeah" I sigh "We both did" I say turning to look at Ami

"Why didn't you say anything?" Billy asks

"Nikki asked us not to, and as much as we love you guys we've known Nikki longer and she means a little bit more then you guys" I sigh

"No offence" Ami adds

"How long has she been a wolf?" Paul asks

"Since the day of her fifteenth birthday" I sigh

"And she is twenty in two weeks" Billy muses

"Explains why she hates her birthday" Leah sighs

"Yeah" I nod "nearly five years she has been cursed. Well cursed in her opinion" I whisper

My brown eyes flick over to Paul as he sits down in one of the chairs, David excuses himself as he knows that I am about to tell Nikki's story. A story I knew Nik would never tell her self.

"You know everything don't you?" Leah asks me softly, a change from her normal tone

"Yes" I nod "I know most of what is going on in her head. I was the person she went to. Ami here was the one who always calmed Nikki down so I could listen"

"Will you tell us Nikki's story?" Sam asks

"Nikki was a normal girl, a daddy's girl, but two weeks before her fifteenth birthday she was attacked. At the time Nikki didn't know what attacked her but seeing as her fever set in, Mica, the pack Alpha, knew it was a vampire. So on the day of Nikki's fifteenth birthday she phased for the first time and became the first female of her pack"

"As you guys know Nikki was bound to secrecy about what she was, but seeing as she wasn't the calmest person in the world. She phased in front of us and we got told. And we became wolf girls if you will. We helped care for the pack and in a way it helped Nikki as then she had some people she knew to help her through the hard times"

Ami places a hand over mine and I look up at her to see her staring intently in front of her and I follow her gaze to see her eyes set firmly on Paul. I breathe out knowing he won't like the next bit at all.

"Paul you won't like this next part, do you want me to skip or do you want to know everything we do about Nikki since she became a wolf"

"Everything" he whispers but loud enough for us humans to hear "I'll try and stay calm"

"Sam" Ami says "You might need to restrain him"

Sam nods and I take a deep breathe, Ami stands up and heads into the kitchen as the sounds of someone crying breaks out from the kitchen and I know all of us are going to hurt.

"After Nik had been a wolf for a few months, I think it was four or five months Mica, now remember I said he was the pack Alpha, began raping Nikki"

My words are cut off by Paul growling and I look to see Sam as he places a hand on Paul's shoulder. Embry doing the same on the other side, Sam looks at me and nods to carry on.

"He constantly abused Nikki both emotionally and physically and Nikki couldn't fight back as Mica bound her by Alpha orders so she couldn't. So this carried on for a few months until one day Nikki was on patrol when she heard a heartbeat in her ears, Dakota, you probably met him today"

"Black and White" Seth asks

"Yeah that's Dakota. He was the packs beta at the time and he told Nikki to phase back and she did, after getting dressed again Dakota walked over to her and heard two heartbeats, Nikki's and one coming from her stomach"

"She was pregnant" Leah gasps

"Yeah, she was two months pregnant. Mica told Nikki to stop phasing and focus on the baby, something Nikki didn't need Alpha orders to do. So things we're okay, well kind of, up until Nik gave birth to her little girl Alesha. After the birth Nikki was no longer the temperamental, volatile shape shifter that we all knew, she was now a temperamental volatile over protective mother"

"Sounds like her" Billy comments

"She somehow managed to keep Mica away from Alesha, I was there the day it happened and something changed in the tone of Nikki's voice and it was as though when she spoke the order for Mica to stay away, he had to obey. It was then that Nikki did the background on her family and found out about Ephraim. So Mica as well as Dakota believed that the Alpha blood that runs in Nikki's veins and the fact she is a female means that she is destined to be a beta"

"My beta" Jacob comments "Seeing as how I am destined to be this packs Alpha, Nikki due to her blood is destined to be my beta"

"You're correct son" Billy nods as Jacob looks over to his father for confirmation

"Well everything was fine up until eight weeks before Nikki moved her, Owen and Lucas we're out on patrol and Nikki had just put Alesha to bed when a howl broke out and Nikki ran to the woods and from there a fight broke out between the wolves and an army of eighty new born vampires. A few had gotten past the wolves and began killing people in the town, Nikki's mum included"

I take a deep breathe and wipe at my eyes as I feel the tears fall down

"The wolves fought for hours, but slowly they we're killed and the only survivors were Nikki, Lucas, Dakota and Owen, and as they finished off the remaining newborns they swore down that they we're going to abandon their responsibilities and become normal people. That is why David moved Nikki and Lucas here after the two of them spent eight weeks learning to cage their inner wolf"

"What about Alesha" Emily whispers "You said Newborns were killing the people in the town"

"Alesha survived but seeing as Nikki had a hard task of learning to calm herself and her inner wolf Alesha was placed in the care of Nikki's aunt until Nik could prove she was calm. She was actually meant to receive Alesha on her twentieth birthday"

"And now she is a wolf again she might not get her" Leah sighs

"Yeah" I whisper

"Poor Nikki" Billy says and I see tears in his eyes "She has been through so much and I hated her for hiding the fact that she used to be a shape shifter"

"I've never known someone survive that much pain" Jared sighs running a hand through his hair

"Nikki was a mess, but someone managed to piece her back together and if I know Nikki as well as I do she is currently thinking she has lost him"

All eyes look to Paul; he breathes out and runs a hand through his hair. Tears rolling down his face letting me know exactly how deep his feelings for Nikki run.

"I don't hate her" he sighs "I may be angry yes, but I could never hate her"

"Well someone will have to tell hot headed Nik that" Ami shrugs

"Where will she be?" Billy asks

"If Dakota and Owen came for Nik and Lucas it means only one thing. The tribe is in trouble and Nik would have said yes immediately because of her daughter being there"

"So she is home" Sam asks

"No, her home is here. She is with her daughter and brothers being the protectors they promised to be"

"When will she be back" Leah asks

"That I don't know, but don't hold your breathe at her returning" I whisper

"She'll return" Leah says stubbornly "She has to"

"You want answers off her don't you" Ami says

"Seeing as technically she has been phasing longer then me and she has also had a child then yeah. I kind of do want answers" Leah chuckles dryly

"Nikki will return, even if her heart and mind are at war over what to do, she will return" Billy says as he looks at us all

"I wish I had your faith" I whisper

"Did Nikki ever imprint?" Sam asks

"Yes" I nod "And before you think anything bad, Nikki's imprint is her daughter. Which leads us to believe that, that is how female wolves imprint, the imprint of motherhood"

"You could be right" Billy nods

"Nikki said that it must be the fact that Alesha is her first born, which made her imprint but to be honest she never really cared for in her words 'the imprint crap'"

"She didn't believe in it?" Paul asks

"Not till she came here"

* * *

_Nikki's Pov_

As we reach the tribe, a small gasp rings out around our minds as we see the blood lining the streets. I take off in a run easily passing Dakota and heading off in the direction of where my main problem is. My heart beats in my ears and the sounds of my brother and Pack brothers ring out in my ears as they follow behind me.

_Nikki wait here, I need to get you some clothes _Dakota says as he runs next to me

_Dakota hurry please_ I beg

He nods and phases back slipping on his shorts, he walks over to the door of the house in front of us and heads inside, he returns and few minutes later with clothes in his hand, he walks past us into the woods and I follow as well as Lucas. He places some clothes behind a bush and I sigh as I calm down and allow myself to shift back to human and pull on the clothes which consist of shorts and an oversize shirt. Once dressed I run out of the woods and over to the back door of the house and head inside, my aunt greets me and I smile as I hug her tightly but at the same time not too hard to kill her. She laughs and hugs me back just as tight before pulling out of the hug and pointing to a room.

I walk over and choke on a sob as I see my little girl playing with her toys. She looks up and sees me, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

"Momma" she screams jumping up and running over to me

She jumps into my arms and I hold her tight as I bury my head in her hair, inhaling her scent which calms myself and my inner wolf down as we know she is safe.

"I missed you momma" Alesha says into my shoulder

"Missed you too baby girl, so much" I cry

"Don't leave me again momma" Alesha says pulling back to look me in the eyes

"Momma isn't going anywhere" I say and I know it is the truth, if I have to take Alesha back to La Push with me I will do it and no one not even the council members can stop me. I place Alesha back on the floor and she grabs my hand pulling me over to where she was playing.

I sit down next to her and she settles herself in my lap and grabs her toys before playing, just holding my daughter let's me know that I will protect her to no end, I would rather die then see harm come to her or the other person who holds the other half of my heart that Alesha doesn't have.

_Paul._

My heart stops momentarily as my thoughts fill with him, and how much pain he looked to be in as I left. I knew he followed me as we ran, I could feel him following me. And the whole time I wanted nothing more then to turn around and run to him. But I couldn't, I'm a coward and I did the only thing I could think to do which was keep running.


	15. Mistakes and Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**

* * *

**

_Give me something to return to _

_In your heart _

_I fear nothing but to leave here _

_Without you for life _

_We were left in this world for each other _

_But I can't run from the fate _

_I've been fighting for so long_

_**Fate – Bleak ft Ana Johnsson**_

I breathe out deeply as I sit on the porch of my aunt's house, my ears tuned in to my surroundings as I sit lost in my thoughts.

"You okay"

I turn to see my aunt and smile softly as she comes to sit next to me.

"I screwed up" I whisper

"How" she asks

"I fell in love" I sigh "and I fell hard but I never told him"

"That you're a shape shifter"

"Yeah, he was one too but I never hated him for not telling me. I was too lost in my own secret. And now he probably hates me"

"He might not"

"He has to hate me, come on I mean ever since we met he's been asking me questions like why I am always so tired, why I don't eat so much, why I hate my birthday. And each time I just brushed him off with a lie"

"And what would your answers have been" she questions

"Well the sleep is due to my old patrol schedule and also looking after Alesha, my hunger is because I don't want to eat like I used to and I hate my birthday as it reminds me of when I first phased"

"So if he's a shape shifter himself why didn't you tell him that you were?"

"I was scared, I know I'm his imprint and everything but I was scared that once he knew my past he would run"

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever grew up" she laughs

"Why"

"Nikki from what Lucas has told me, Paul loved you dearly and I don't think he would have ran from you. You were chalking everything up to how Mica treated you and that wasn't something you should have done. Things between you two would have gotten deeper if you'd let him inside, hell he probably would have told you he was a shape shifter"

"So I made a mistake" I say turning to look at her in the eye

"A big one" she smiles "But you will be able to fix it, if he loves you enough he will take you as you are"

"Yeah but Alesha comes with me"

"Well then he will have to take Alesha along with you, if not then he doesn't get you"

"Why are you so smart?"

"I'm the aunt, I'm meant to be the smart one"

"I guess so"

She nods and I breathe out deeply as I look back out to the forest, my thoughts rushing around my head, all of them featuring Paul and why I was such an idiot and didn't tell him anything.

"Sis it's our turn to patrol" Lucas says as he comes out of the house

"Okay" I nod

He hands me the rope me we use to tie our clothes to our ankles and I give our aunt a small hug before following Lucas into the forest. I walk over to one of the bushes and strip down tying my clothes to my ankle before phasing into my wolf form.

_So we picked up a new scent on the border_ Dakota says

_Have you picked it up before_ I question

_Yes, last week so keep your eyes out for anything and everything._

_Will do, get some sleep guys. We'll howl if we need you_

_Night guys_ Owen says before phasing out

_Time to hunt_ Lucas laughs

_That it is_ I laugh along with him

The two of us go silent as we tune our ears and noses into the forest surrounding us so we can be ready if anything happens. I catch a scent and run in the direction; I stop and hide behind some bushes as I see what is in front of me.

I think they crossed the border Lucas says

_You think_ I reply sarcastically you are going to need to run back and get the guys. _If we howl it will give us away._

_Okay, I'll be back as fast as I can. And please don't be a hero Nik_

_Didn't intend to be one, now get moving_

I see through his thoughts as he runs through the forest to Dakota's house, he phases out and I breathe out deeply before returning my gaze to the monster in front of me. I move through the trees and see that the monster has a human, my natural instinct to kill sets in and I begin an internal battle with myself.

_Nik don't, wait for you _Owen says now in my head

_Well hurry up_

_We're running as fast as we can. Not everyone is like you Nik_

_Can you just shut up being jealous about my running abilities and get here already?_

_We're here _Dakota says coming up beside me_._

_How are we going to do this _Lucas asks

_Together_

We all nod and wait for the right moment before the four of us jump out of the woods. I run beside Dakota as we circle the werewolf in front of us, Lucas and Owen going to the back. I run through the werewolf's legs and kick my leg out knocking him off balance slightly as Lucas springs up and sinks his teeth into its shoulder bringing it down to the floor.

_Let's end this fucker; I want to sleep Owen growls_

_I'm with you on that_

_I run around and jump onto the werewolf's back and bite down on its neck and begin shaking my head, my inner wolf roaring in satisfaction as I hear a tearing sound. A few more shakes and the head comes free in my mouth, movements from the monster dwindle to they stop._

_Shall we burn it? _I ask spitting the head out of my mouth

_Yeah, it might be the safer option_

Owen and Dakota phase back and begin setting a fire as Lucas and I round up the pieces of the werewolf and drop them into the fire. We stand watching it burn and then head off back into the forest.

_Okay seeing as we've already been hit once tonight. You two defiantly need to be on high alert._

_We're on it _Lucas says

The guys phase back out again and I sigh

_I so didn't miss this _I grumble

_I did, the rush you get is just too much to ignore._

_That's because you enjoyed this life_

_So did you at one point Lucas points out_

_Yeah until I became a mum_

_Come on Nik, it's not that bad. Hell after this is over we can return to La Push and just be normal if we want._

_Come on, let's just get back to patrol. We'll talk about things later._

_

* * *

_

As I walk back into my aunt's house after patrol I let out a long yawn before walking into the kitchen.

"Long night" My aunt asks

"You could say that" I grumble

"Oh Ami rang here, she asked me to tell you that she wants you to ring her"

"I'll ring her in a few"

"Please do" she smiles "She seems worried about you"

"I'll ring her now"

I walk out of the kitchen and over to the small table and that holds the phone, I pick up the phone and type in Ami's cell phone number and place the phone against my ear as I listen waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello"

"Ami, its Nikki"

"God Nik, are you okay?" she questions, her voice heightened with worry

"I'm as fine as I am going to be"

"Paul and the others are worried"

"Paul is"

"Yes Nik, Paul loves you and he doesn't hate you for not telling him. Well he did but he seems to have gotten over it today"

"Tell him not to worry"

"He won't listen to me Nik" she sighs

"Well he needs to"

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know Ami"

I hear some scuffling before someone else takes over the phone.

"Nikki"

I smile as I recognize the voice as Jacob's

"Hey Jake"

"You need to come home" he scolds

"I'm busy trying to keep people here alive"

"Well once you've done that, come home"

"Yes father" I comment making him let out a long laugh

"I'm only saying come home as none of us can handle Paul"

"Well listen to these words and then tell him through your pack mind"

"Okay" Jake says

"I will be okay, and I will be home as fast as I can. But until then stop worrying and do what your are meant to do"

"That it" Jake asks softly

"Yeah, I've got to go"

"Okay, keep yourself safe"

"you too Kid"

I end the call and place the phone back on the cradle and lean against the wall, my legs give out beneath me and I drop to the floor as tears fall down my face. I feel two small hands wrap around me and look up into the brown eyes of my daughter

"Don't cry momma"

I choke out a sob and pull her into me and breathe in her scent, my whole heart breaking.

* * *

**I'm not too sure on this chap, let me know what you think**


	16. Blood

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the original characters Ami, Lucas, Dakota, Alex and Owen. I also own the plot line.**

**I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**I HAVE A NEW EMMETT STORY OUT.**

**Sorry I got a little excited there. Well it's true I have a Emmett story out, it will feature some Jasper as he is well, my characters brother.**

**And I am going to shut up before I give any more away.**

**Just read and let me know what you think.**

**My Jacob story is on hold, I know there is only one chapter. But my favorite twilight character changes faster then I can get a story written for them. But don't worry I will update it soon.**

**I hope.**

**Oh and just so you know; this chapter wrote itself in a way, so don't blame me for how short it is, or how weird it is.**

**But just so you know there will be a sequel. Seeing as this chapter ends the story.**

**Got it, good now read.**

**

* * *

**

Third person pov

The town lay in ruins; the blood of the villagers flooded the streets giving off the image of the red river. The bodies of the villagers lay strewn around on the floor like a doll thrown away. There throats ripped apart like a dogs chew toy.

A clearing inside the forest holds even more bloodshed, the bodies of four people lay there, there nakedness casting a different take on the rest of the village. The female's long dark hair is matted with her blood as she lay on her side, her eyes wide open.

Not much further away lies her brother, his eyes programmed on his sister, like a watchful brother should be. His body covered in fresh and dried blood from the wounds on his chest. Moving to the side of the siblings you will see there friends, the two people who fought beside them. Until the end, like the four of them promised.

Movement in the tree line concurs to reveal the female's best friends, and not far behind them, is the love of the female's life.

"NIKKI" Alex screams as she runs towards her friend

Her other friend Ami, holds Alesha to her chest trying to hide the little girl from the horror of her mothers body.

"No it can't be" Paul says running forward

He places his hands on Nikki's body and sees that her heart is beating, but only just. Her body temperature is too low for a human and suggests that the female is near death.

"Don't leave me again" Paul begs as tears roll down his face "Don't leave me or Alesha. We need you Nikki"

Nikki breathes out as more blood flows from her mouth and neck.

"Come on Paul" Alex says trying to get him away from Nikki

"NO" he roars

"She's gone" Alex sighs

"No she isn't, her heart is still beating"

"Come on" Ami says as she hears a roar in the distance

"We need to get Alesha to Nikki's dad"

Alex reluctantly gets Paul to his feet after he places a chastely kiss to Nikki's lips. The three of them walk back out of the woods, tears staining there faces as they remember the four injured people in the clearing.

"Where is Mommy" Alesha asks

"Mommy is away baby, we're taking you to see granddad" Ami says gently, hoping her voice doesn't betray her

Paul chokes back a sob as he climbs in the car, Ami asks him softly if he can hold Alesha, he does with no problem seeing as Alesha is his last link to Nikki. Alesha snuggles into Paul's warmth as she closes her eyes. As Paul looks down at the sleeping child and sees her features that copy her mothers relax. He swears down that he is going to protect Alesha.

Meanwhile in the clearing, the wind picks up causing trees to blow and leaves to rustle, the female moves softly, her eyes begin moving, her heart rate picking up as she feels the pain of her daughter and lover leave her.

Her hand twitches as her voice rings out around the clearing in a ghostly whisper.

"Don't leave me"

* * *

okay so even I don't get this chapter.

But I hope you guys like it and I shall start planning the sequel


	17. End note

Okay so the sequel to this story is out.

It is called

Will We Achieve Our Forever?

I would like to thank everyone who followed this story from the start and always reviewed and pushed me to become a better writer.

I love you all, it's true I do. And I hope you will all love the sequel.

Peace out

Nikki

xx


End file.
